The Sun and Moon
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: The Uchiha brothers return to Konoha and each find the loves of their lives. KakashixSasuke ItachixNaruto Anal,Fingering,HJ,M/M,Oral,Rim,WIP
1. Sasuke and Kakashi

Itachi's fight with Sasuke did not go according to plan. It ended with Sasuke hauling his barely alive brother back to Konoha, begging them to save him with his sword drawn to defend his brother to the death from any who approached them without the express desire to save him. His three teammates also stood to protect their leader and his fallen brother as night deepened around them.

Luckily, Kakashi's team arrived just behind them with Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Yamato. Sasuke drew an extra kunai to protect his brother.

"Sasuke, Sakura's a medical-nin, let her help," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and Sakura approached. Karin had given Itachi her chakra, but his illness was beyond her abilities.

"Sakura," Sasuke said when she knelt beside Itachi, "if you harm my brother, I'll gut you right here."

She was shocked, but nodded and attended to her patient. Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "Listen to me, Kakashi." It was the most desperate they ever heard Sasuke, probably the first and last time they heard him plea for anything. Kakashi nodded to him. "Get everyone else away; I'll speak to you alone."

Kakashi nodded again and ordered everyone away. Naruto was harder to persuade. "If you want Sasuke to stay, obey even his smallest whim at this point. Go."

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo kept an eye on Itachi and Sakura while Sasuke stood apart and repeated the same story Itachi told him to Kakashi and then told him why he believed him. Kakashi couldn't believe him however.

"You ask the elders!" Sasuke yelled at him, pointing towards the Hokage tower. "See if they deny it with Itachi alive!" Kakashi never knew Sasuke to gesticulate this much as Sasuke pointed down emphatically. "If they deny it, I'll take my brother and abandon this village for good! We'll see what villages want to harbor the last true Sharingans!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. I'll talk to the elders. You need to get your brother out of the night air. Let me have Yamato make you a place to stay here just outside the village walls. You can defend your brother there and Sakura can care for him."

"I will not wait forever."

"Give me three days to persuade them."

"Three days. And keep everyone away."

"Hai. Stay at your brother's side, Sasuke." Kakashi turned and called for Yamato, gave instructions, and ran off to find the elders.

Sasuke got much more than he anticipated with Yamato's house, with four rooms, it was far more than Sasuke needed or wanted; he needed only one room to watch and guard his brother. Suigetsu took up watch outside. Sakura worked by the light of the few candles they had with them. Sasuke sat by, looking for all the world like he was half asleep and didn't care what was happening to his brother. Sakura was a little perplexed by the whole situation, but she repaired Itachi's lungs to the best of her ability. Sasuke ordered Karen and Juugo to rest.

It was after three in the morning when Naruto approached the house. Suigetsu readied his sword.

"Sasuke said no one but the lazy looking Cyclops was to approach."

"I brought food, water, medical supplies, lanterns, and some bedrolls," Naruto offered meekly. When Suigetsu still didn't back down, "Come on, Sasuke's my best friend."

Sasuke appeared at the door. "Suigetsu, let him through." Naruto smiled and walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke stopped him. "If you so much as think of harming Itachi, or anyone else, I will kill you without hesitation."

"Hai. Sas—" Naruto started, but Sasuke was returning to his brother's side.

Sasuke sat down, cross-legged, eyes closed, ignoring everything, but he concentrating on his brother's breathing; it was improving. Naruto laid everything out and brought the medical supplies to Sakura. He felt Sasuke watching him when he was near Itachi. The eye contact they made was merely threatening. Naruto feared Sasuke really felt nothing for him anymore.

Karen and Juugo were woken by Naruto's entrance and sat nearby, ready if needed.

Naruto looked down at Itachi. He really did look like Sasuke, but he looked inherently kinder to him—probably because he was asleep from drugs or weakness. Even after all Itachi had put them through—including trying to capture him—Naruto pitied him.

"Will he be alright, Sakura-chan?"

"I think so. Tsunade will probably have to treat him for him to survive, but I can keep him alive. His lungs keep hemorrhaging. Without treatment, he would have drowned in his own blood. I can't cure him, but she may be able to do it."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He was no longer looking at Naruto, but at Itachi. Sasuke was truly worried. "Eh, Sasuke."

"If you've finished, leave, Naruto."

"What's happened, Sasuke? Why . . ." _Why didn't you kill him?_ sounded like something that would get Naruto killed at the moment. "Why did you bring Itachi here?"

"Get out, Naruto."

Karin stood up, she and Juugo edged closer ready to forcibly remove him from the room.

"Hey, hey," Naruto said as he stood up. "You still the same, teme. I'll go." He looked down at Itachi again. He would never understand these damn Uchiha. "It's good to see you again, teme. I won't let you get away this time."

"We'll see." Naruto was passing through the door when he heard Sasuke add, "Dobe."

Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke, but Sasuke's eyes were closed again. Naruto smiled and left.

xxxxx

It took four hours to make the elders admit the truth; another two days to convince the elders fess up to it publicly and take Sasuke and Itachi in. Kakashi was emitted into the small house. Sasuke looked like he hadn't moved while the others had clearly used their bedrolls. Sakura was resting near Itachi. From the remnants of food and water near Itachi, it was apparent he had been awake and able to eat in the interim. But there were also blood stained handkerchiefs; Itachi might not quite be on death's door, but he was far from well.

"Sasuke, the elders caved. Your threat of leaving Konoha permanently scared them, but that you might spread the truth yourself here in Konoha and in the other nations was too much. Don't say I don't have your back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke bowed his head in relief. "I'm grateful to you, Kakashi."

"If you trust Konoha's word, we can take Itachi to the Hokage; she's still the most skilled medical-nin. If he can be healed, she can do it."

"Arigato. Juugo, carry Itachi. Any double cross, Kakashi, and you'll all die."

"Understood, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Tsunade, still angry at being in the dark concerning the truth of the entire Uchiha situation, put her all into saving the elder Uchiha. Sasuke still would not leave Itachi's side and Sasuke's team would not leave Sasuke's. She kept Itachi asleep as she worked.

"I think he'll live and make a full recovery," she told Sasuke after six hours. "I can't guarantee anything right now, but I've stopped all the hemorrhaging. If he survives the week, he'll live."

Sasuke seemed to deflate with relief, nearly losing consciousness, he was so tired. He'd fought Itachi briefly until he realized how sick Itachi was, heard the truth from him, had to help his own team fight Kisame off in order to take Itachi away, run to Konoha, and remain on watch next to his brother. Sasuke had stayed awake for nearly five days with only meditation serving as sleep. He also awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan during the emotional turmoil of Itachi telling him the truth—that in itself was draining.

"Will you wake him now?" Sasuke asked.

"No. You need to sleep too," she said. "I'll sedate you if you don't sleep now."

"Just give me a bed roll."

"Your brother will be safe here, I guarantee it. You can kill me, become Hokage, and destroy the village if anything happens to him. You couldn't defend him in your condition anyway. Kakashi, take the four of them to the ANBU barracks here in the tower."

Sasuke was staring at his brother's face and wouldn't try to stand.

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "let Sasuke stay here. I'll bring him a cot."

"Fine," she relented, "but if you don't sleep, I will sedate you. You three," she said pointing to the non-Konoha shinobi, "will sleep in the barracks."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sasuke said in a tired voice.

Kakashi led the others out and returned with the cot. Sasuke fell into it. He gave Itachi's face one more look and lost consciousness.

xxxxx

Sasuke felt a presence and opened his eyes. Seeing a face above right above his, he punched it before he could recognize it. He sat up to hear his brother laughing and Naruto holding his nose and swearing.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi had to force himself to stop laughing when he started coughing, but it wasn't bad.

"Why'd you hit me?" Naruto asked.

"Why were you hovering over me?"

"I was trying to see if you were alive. You haven't moved in a day."

Itachi was still laughing, but not as heartily to avoid another bout of coughing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Aniki."

"Very much so," Itachi sighed.

Naruto looked up in time to see Sasuke looking adoringly at his older brother, smiling at him. Naruto felt . . . jealous. He'd done so much to try and save Sasuke, but he was hardly aware of Naruto's presence and he wasn't smiling at him. He couldn't even think of a time when Sasuke ever did smile at him fondly like that.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

"Baa-chan told me the truth. I was worried about you. I'm glad you're home."

"Hn. I just want my brother to be safe."

Now it was Itachi who caught Naruto's attention. The look on his face was so adoring that it sent a warm spark up his spine. Now he was jealous of Sasuke being at the receiving end of a look.

"My team," Sasuke said, "are they well?"

"Suigetsu drinks like a fish, Karin's bossing everyone around, and Juugo just sits there with birds flying around him."

"All is well with them then."

"Baa-chan wants you to remain hidden for a while until the village accepts the truth, then you can go out. But she said Itachi needs to stay here close to her and Shizune or in the hospital for a while to make sure he recovers. You can rest now."

"No," Itachi said, surprising them both. "Sasuke, you and Naruto are the only ones who can defeat Madara. You need to put together a strong team to back you up and go after the rest of Akatsuki. I'll give all the intel I have. You must wipe them out."

xxxxx

Sasuke still refused to leave his brother alone, insisting on sleeping in the cot Kakashi had brought for him. Planning for the assault on Akatsuki was being held in the Hokage tower, so he never left the building. But Naruto was able to persuade him to come up to the roof to get some sun. It also let Tsunade have a few private moments with Itachi.

First off, she apologized for everything the village had put him through and trying to kill or capture him when he was really their spy in Akatsuki, sending information to Jiraiya—even though Jiraiya didn't even know where it was coming from. Itachi accepted the apology.

"I'll debrief you fully once you're a bit healthier but I wanted to go over your health." She detailed what was wrong with him, the treatment, and prognosis. But then she grew nervous. "I gave you a thorough examination after your brother finally fell asleep. Ah, the wound on your shoulder and evidence of . . ." She was blushing slightly.

"I think I know what you're trying to ask; I wasn't raped."

Tsunade let a relieved breath. "That was a hard thing to ask."

"It was consensual. But no one needs to know about it."

"Agreed. I just needed to know in case you needed or wanted counseling . . . or something."

Itachi actually enjoyed seeing the Hokage and one of the legendary sanin stammer. "Thank you, but I'm fine. If I needed counseling, that would be the last thing I'd need it for."

Tsunade nodded. "About that: the village put you both through a lot, if you do want to speak with someone, I'll let you two yell at me or you can talk to Inochi as he is trained in psychology, or Kakashi, a friend."

"Honestly, I might need that, but not at the moment. I hope Sasuke will scream at me for a few minutes and talk to someone. I'll break down eventually and I'll take you up on your offer when that happens."

"Ah."

xxxxx

Itachi was injured and ill, but not so much that he couldn't walk—though Sasuke had slashed his left thigh pretty deeply. The inflictor of the wound helped him walk to the war room and sat him nearest the door and sat next to him so that he could take Itachi back to bed if he grew too tired. Itachi was stronger—and too stubborn—for that and stayed through the entire daylong meetings, staying even during lunch so he wouldn't wear himself out walking back and forth. With his knowledge of Akatsuki, he was a very active participant in the planning. Sasuke had nothing to contribute and just supported his brother.

After the second meeting, Sasuke helped Itachi down the corridor to their room with Kakashi following. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to serve a guard both for and against the Uchiha brothers if needs be. He stayed in the doorway as Sasuke made sure his brother was comfortably in bed.

"Forgive me, Itachi, but Sasuke, can I have a private word with you?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look, but followed him to another room. Kakashi opened the door for Sasuke into an empty meditation room.

Sasuke entered and stood looking out over the village from just inside the open balcony. Night had fallen hours ago, but the village was a second sea of stars. He really couldn't say he was glad to be home, but he felt content. This was the only home he'd ever known. With Orochimaru he'd gone from hideout to hideout, never staying in one place long enough to call it home. That last one in the forest was the closest to a home he'd had as it was the first hideout and the last as well as serving as home two other times over the three years he was with the snake. To be able to call one place home again . . . And with his brother. A small, wistful smile lit his face, but was gone before he turned to look at Kakashi who'd shut the door behind them.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He inwardly winced at how unfriendly that sounded. He owed Kakashi a lot for his help and support these last few days.

"I wanted to clear the air." Sasuke didn't hide his confusion. "We'll be working together as least on this mission and you'll probably be put on my team again, at least for a while, to get you back into the habit of working in a Konoha unit again. I want to clear up any bad blood between us."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, still confused. But then he realized that Kakashi must resent him for leaving the village and trying to kill Naruto. No doubt Kakashi took his departure personally after Kakashi had given him that speech about revenge and telling Sasuke some very personal information the night Sasuke ran off to Orochimaru. Before he could even compose an apology, Kakashi spoke.

"I'm so very sorry for leaving you alone that night. I knew your emotional state and if I had stayed with you or even taken you with me, those four would not have been able to convince you to leave. I would have continued to follow you after I found Naruto, but the rain had washed away your scent and footprints. I've blamed myself for the past three years. Naruto was taken as a student by Jiraiya and Sakura chose to become Tsunade's apprentice. I could have taken on another genin team, but I couldn't; I failed so horribly with you; I could have been more nurturing and supportive. I feel that I could have either done more to convince you to give up on revenge or given you more of what you wanted so you wouldn't have felt you needed Orochimaru's help. I blame myself for everything that happened. Please forgive me."

Sasuke was stunned. He hadn't considered any of that. "Kakashi, you didn't fail to convince me that night. If given a few more hours to think about it, I would have given up on revenge. You had no idea that they were in the village. I was still weak and the missions at that time were important, you couldn't have abandoned it or taken me with you. You're not to blame. I never blamed you. I made up my mind and I would have fought you had you come after me. And as far as I'm concerned, no other outcome could have been better than this: I have my brother back and we're home.

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have taken what you taught me and used it against my comrade. I am sorry you've felt this way for three years. I give you all the forgiveness you ask because I hold no ill will toward you at all. Can you forgive me for what I did?"

"Of course. You were a kid and had very strong reasons."

"You were like a father to me and I appreciated everything you did and taught me even if I sounded ungrateful that night."

"I considered you a son. I don't think it's a secret that you were always my favorite."

Sasuke smiled. "Then everything is good between us. I look forward to fighting alongside you again."

"I look forward to that as well, as equals this time. Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

xxxxx

Itachi was put in the hospital under special care and security while most of the powerful shinobi of Konoha, along with allies from Suna, went after Akatsuki. With Sasuke and Naruto at the forefront, Konoha was able to destroy Akatsuki.

The first thing Sasuke did when he got home, was go to his brother's side. Itachi not only would live, but make a full recovery. With that news after putting an end to Akatsuki, Sasuke broke down in tears. He cried on Itachi's shoulder as Itachi sat up in his hospital bed.

Itachi loved having his little brother in his arms again. He put an arm around his back and his other hand in Sasuke's hair. It was still like it was when they were children. Itachi couldn't help but cry as well. They were home and they were together. He wasn't such a fool that he believed things could be as they once were, but they could be a family again.

Sasuke didn't leave that night, he curled up against his brother's side in the small hospital bed and Itachi could see the little boy Sasuke had once been in his sleeping face. No matter how much Sasuke may have changed, he was still his little brother.

The next day, Sasuke refused to leave the hospital room, refused to join the celebration at the destruction of Akatsuki. He stayed with his brother. Anyway, he had something important to talk to him about, but it was difficult subject for him to broach.

"Itachi . . . I think I'm love."

"Good, I'm happy for you! Who is it?"

"That's just it. I don't think you'll approve."

"Honestly, I don't think I deserve to approve or disapprove of anything about your life. And I don't really know anyone in the village anymore to be able to have an opinion."

"You do in this case."

Itachi's eyebrows went up. There was only one person in Sasuke's age group that Itachi knew: Naruto. As for those who were from Itachi's time in Konoha . . . That was also a short list and almost entirely male. "Who?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"I'm in love with Kakashi."

"Whoa. I just wish it was someone who'd give me some nieces and nephews."

"You're not disgusted or disappointed?"

"Besides not getting an extended family . . . I'd be a hypocrite if I was."

"Huh?"

Itachi smiled softly. "I'm gay too."

"So no nieces or nephews for me either." Sasuke smiled in relief that Itachi wasn't disappointed or disgusted with him.

"We could always pay a surrogate. But for the immediate future, no. I do want kids though. You were so adorable. I wish I had more time to spend with you and that I didn't miss so much of your childhood. I want to find someone permanent before I consider children."

"I'm too young; I want to wait."

"When the time comes, Kakashi should retire and stay with the kids."

"Ah."

Itachi gestured for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke did, but stopped short remembering that gesture usually meant he was about to get a poke to the forehead.

"Gun-shy, Otouto?" He sat up a little more to pull Sasuke into his arms. Once there, Itachi did playfully poke him in the forehead. "I love you, Otouto."

"I love you, Aniki."

xxxxx

Despite Itachi's positive diagnosis, Sasuke still insisted on visiting his brother every day. After helping Konoha finish off their worst enemy at the moment and coming home after such a long, emotionally trying few years—not to mention Orochimaru—Sasuke was allowed to rest and settle back into village life before going back on missions. But he spent an enormous amount of time with his brother in the hospital.

Naruto had to go to Itachi's hospital room to see Sasuke most of the time; sometimes he would arrive before the younger Uchiha and sometimes after he'd already left. He was uncomfortable around the elder at first—the man had tried to kidnap him, attacked his best friend right in front of him, put him in a painful genjutsu . . . So, of course, he had some trouble standing in the man's hospital room, especially without Sasuke there.

But he didn't want Itachi thinking he only cared about Sasuke and the only reason he came was to see him—it was the truth, but it seemed rude. So Naruto would ask Itachi how he was feeling and sometimes end up talking. Itachi mostly wanted to talk about Sasuke, or rather hear about him from Naruto; Naruto was glad to oblige. And he liked hearing what Sasuke was like as a kid when Itachi felt like talking that much. Naruto was starting to like spending time with Itachi.

When Sasuke wasn't with Itachi or Naruto, he was with Kakashi. It was clear to everyone they had become close, but no one suspected how close. During the battle against Akatsuki, the two Chidori/Sharingan users took the fore as a pair. They were all that was needed in some engagements. Naruto was always nearby too, but Sasuke and Kakashi just worked so well together with their similar abilities.

Kakashi started it by staring at Sasuke whenever they weren't fighting off members of Akatsuki, the Zetzu clones, or Kabuto's undead—which was a sudden surprise Konoha had not been prepared for. Sasuke of course noticed Kakashi's attention. He surprised himself by not minding. Kakashi knew Sasuke could feel him watching and since his only response was amused eyes back, Kakashi kept staring. And those stares were becoming more heated. He let his imagination run wild since Sasuke did nothing to stop his increasingly lustful stares. He didn't need to imagine Sasuke naked since he saw it when they washed up in rivers or any other reasonably clean water they came across, but he did have to imagine that body in certain poses.

After four days, Sasuke was looking back. Sasuke had to use his imagination as he hadn't seen Kakashi's abdomen and chest in three years and had never seen his face. He asked himself whether Kakashi's face would make a difference to him. He was looking at Kakashi when he remembered the different features Naruto suggested Kakashi might have and started laughing. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at first, but he was so in love with Sasuke's smiling face and his laugh that he didn't care if Sasuke was laughing at him or not. He knew then that they would get together: Sasuke never so much as smiled at anyone else but Itachi. He saw something in that moment no one else—except Itachi—would ever see.

Kakashi took the first moment they weren't being looked at to put an arm around Sasuke's waist. He thought his heart would explode when Sasuke pressed back into him and made no move to remove his arm—from his waist or from Kakashi's body. For the first time in his life—as far as he could remember—he cursed his mask, the cloth preventing him from pressing his bare lips to that smooth, sable hair. He couldn't wait until they got home and all that would follow. As a shinobi, he knew life was short, he didn't want a long courtship, he wanted Sasuke now. He was in love. He couldn't look at Sasuke since he suddenly became an adult and not have those paternal feelings shift to something deeper. He last saw him as an emotionally suffering thirteen year old and now he reappeared as a hot sixteen year old.

Of course, when they got home, Sasuke went immediately to his brother's side. Kakashi knew that no matter what, he'd always be Sasuke's number two. Kakashi went home, took a shower, and lay on his bed. When would he see Sasuke again? Would it seem desperate to seek him out tonight? Tomorrow? Sasuke would probably spend the rest of the night with his brother. Maybe he should get them food and take it to them so they could have something other than hospital food. And he could see Sasuke. Kakashi swore; he was becoming a fourteen year old girl! He was turning into Sakura! But he didn't care.

He stayed home and waited. Sasuke didn't come to him that night. The next morning he was wondering if he should go to Itachi's hospital room. Should he go to Sasuke's temporary room in the Hokage tower?

He kept thinking about how to see Sasuke until late morning when a hawk landed on his window sill and screeched at him. Kakashi took the note from the bird's leg.

'Have dinner with me? I don't know where to go anymore and I don't want to go to a party. I'm with Itachi, come meet me here.'

Kakashi didn't need a signature to know who sent the note. "I'll come," Kakashi told the hawk.

When Kakashi went to pick up Sasuke, he saw that the window of Itachi's room was open and chose to appear there. "Yo!"

Sasuke tried to look annoyed, but he was too amused and happy to see him. Itachi managed a more convincing annoyed look.

"You never did like doors," Itachi said.

"You knew each other?" Sasuke asked, surprised by his brother's comment.

"ANBU," they said together.

"I tried to take _Itachi-tan_ under my wing because I knew your cousin Obito."

"I didn't want to get close to anyone because of my situation as a double agent, so I didn't let him 'take me under his wing,'" Itachi said. "Calling me _Itachi-tan_ didn't endure him to me either."

"He bucked me off," Kakashi simplified. "I took him for a loner. I didn't see a reason to tell you because there wasn't anything to tell except that I knew him in passing."

Sasuke shrugged. "You're right; there was no reason to mention it. We're going to dinner then?"

"Anything you want. We can bring something for you, Itachi-_san_."

"No, you two enjoy your time together."

Kakashi's eyebrows went up. Was he suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? Did Sasuke say something? Sasuke smiled at him then jumped out the window past him. Kakashi saluted Itachi and fell back to join Sasuke on the ground.

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked.

"I may have jumped the gun," Sasuke said. "I asked him what he would think about us."

"Us?"

"Us."

"And?"

"He approves. Or, I should say, he doesn't disapprove."

"Of what exactly?" Kakashi asked coyly.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him with mischievous eyes. "The fact I would yank that mask down right now and kiss you senseless if there weren't witnesses."

"I dare you."

"And risk anyone else seeing your face? Not a chance. I intend to be the only one. I still haven't seen it, by the way."

"Come over after we eat and I'll remedy that."

"Hmmm."

Sure enough, well fed, they went back to Kakashi's apartment. Once the door shut, Kakashi took off his headband and slowly pulled his mask down. Sasuke smiled, visibly relieved.

"I had resigned myself to buck teeth and poufy lips."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked with a laugh.

"When I laughed the other day while looking at you, I was remembering that little incident when we were trying to see your face. Naruto seduced me into that plot by suggesting you had some . . . disturbing features. But even if you did look like a beaver-faced fish, I'd still love you."

Kakashi smiled and pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him. They both melted, feeling like everything was finally right with the world and feeling a gentle spark of arousal in their spines. The kiss was brief, but fulfilling. "I love you. I thought about you all night. Forgive me if I become as annoying as Sakura."

"I might act the same."

Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's waist. "I want you to act more 'annoying.' I wouldn't mind if you attached yourself to me. I love you."

They kissed there against the door until Kakashi guided Sasuke to his bed. They sat on the bed and made out. Eventually, they parted their swollen lips.

"I don't want to go any further now," Sasuke said.

"That might be a little too fast," Kakashi agreed. "Stay here for a while though, just stay here."

"My lips are chapped."

Kakashi pulled himself back to the wall and pulled Sasuke to his chest and held him.

"Hn. I'm getting a lot of cuddling recently."

"You deserve it."

Sasuke lay silently against Kakashi's chest for a minute. "You never told me you were friends with a member of my family."

"I guess I never did tell you how I got this eye," Kakashi agreed.

"If you remember, I did ask."

"I wasn't prepared to reveal so much of my personal history to you at the time. I don't talk about my past with anyone, but I should tell you now."

"You don't have to do it now."

"It's an excuse to keep you here for another hour, so I'm willing. It's not a happy story though."

"I'm guessing that's Obito's eye."

"Ah. In telling that story, I'll have to tell you about my father."

Sasuke lay there in Kakashi's arms while Kakashi told his story without moving or interrupting him. Now he knew just how alike he and Kakashi were as children: they were both orphans, too serious for their own good, talented, and arrogant. Sasuke shifted to straddle Kakashi's thighs and just rested his forehead against Kakashi's with a hand on his shoulder, the other against his neck. It was a simple and accepting gesture of sympathy and comfort. Kakashi could almost weep, not at his own past, but at Sasuke's reaction to it. He loved him so much. Kakashi reached up to play his fingers in Sasuke's silky hair.

Kakashi didn't have to tell him that Rin had eventually also died and he knew that Minato had died the night Naruto was born when Sasuke was less than three months old. Kakashi was alone in the world. He had friends, but he was close to none of them; Sasuke had been close enough to Kakashi to know that three years ago and was sure nothing had changed.

Sasuke moved again to draw Kakashi into a hug. Kakashi thought he was too hardened a shinobi to cry, too used to the pain and he had already come to terms with it all. But he cried against Sasuke's shoulder. He couldn't cry against Rin's shoulder after Obito died, nor could he let himself break down in front of Minato. Kushina was concerned for her boyfriend's student after Obito and Rin's deaths, but Kakashi wouldn't let her close enough. Then Minato and Kushina died too. He had no one to comfort him, no family and he resisted closeness with friends. Everyone he cared about died. But Sasuke understood what it felt like. Sasuke wasn't as fragile as two young teens and he had survived as much as a rampaging chakra beast. Sasuke wouldn't die on him so easily. Sasuke was a kindred spirit. Sasuke understood.

Sasuke finally spoke after Kakashi finished crying. "I love you."

"Thank you."

xxxxx

Itachi's lungs were still recovering from being ravaged by the disease, but otherwise he'd recovered. He was sent home with Sasuke to a new house on the edge of the village. Sasuke started going out on missions—grudgingly—during his brother's last few days in the hospital, but he refused to leave the other's side for the first few days having him home. Again—more so now—Naruto had to see Itachi if he wanted to see Sasuke apart from missions. Especially since when he wasn't on missions or with his brother, Sasuke was with Kakashi.

Sasuke settled back into Team Kakashi with relative ease. He was still taciturn, but he'd never been very garrulous. When they were on missions with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi never did anything to suggest their relationship was anything more than captain and subordinate.

But Kakashi grew adapt at staring at Sasuke without the others noticing. He loved his fiery little . . . boyfriend? Sasuke seemed like a cool, disinterested shinobi, but really he was a passionate warrior. He was also literary fiery with his fire jutsu and Amaterasu. Kakashi had been so lonely his entire life; his mother's death, being abandoned by his father's suicide, losing his friends and sensei to death, and consciously isolating himself from his other friends, he'd also lived blaming himself for Obito's death and for his failure with Sasuke. Sasuke became a sun in his gloomy and lonely life.

Sasuke was also spending any spare moments looking at his new love interest. But Kakashi reminded Sasuke of the moon. It was natural with Kakashi's white hair. He was cool and relaxed which Sasuke associated with moonlit nights. To a shinobi, moonlit nights were not advantageous; they were often a time of rest and peace and safety: the things he was started to associate with Kakashi. And Kakashi was a new light in his dark life.

After a week of making out and no more, Sasuke decided he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Kakashi's apartment was so simple he didn't even have a sofa, so they were always making out on his bed. Tonight, Sasuke pulled Kakashi down over him as they kissed.

Kakashi shook off Sasuke's lips. "Are you sure?"

"I see no reason to wait any longer. Do you?"

"Absolutely not. I believe sixteen is the magic number in Konoha. It's not like we haven't known each other for a long time even if you ran off for a while."

"You haven't changed one bit. Hate doors, always late, reading porn in front of children, lazy . . . Remind me why I love you again."

Kakashi kissed him and grabbed at the outside of Sasuke's thigh and rubbed his hips into Sasuke's.

"Oh, yeah," Sasuke sighed. He pulled at the hem of Kakashi's civilian shirt. Kakashi let him pull it off and then straightened up to peel his mask/shirt which was bunched up around his neck so he could kiss Sasuke. Sasuke took the opportunity to see Kakashi's upper body for the first time since he was thirteen.

"You kept in shape," Sasuke commented.

"Of course. Even if I hadn't, I would have killed myself during the last week to get back into shape just for you."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's shirt off. "You were a rather scrawny kid, but, damn, you've filled out beautifully."

"I tried."

Sasuke had traded that god-awful, thick, purple rope bow for just a black sash. Kakashi pulled it out of its knot and moved slowly stripping the rest of Sasuke's clothes. "Like unwrapping a gift," Kakashi said. Sasuke lifted his hips to help Kakashi remove the last of his clothing. A slight blush dusted Sasuke's cheeks at being naked and erect in front of someone who was looking at him to intently. Kakashi growled in appreciation of Sasuke's erection. "Think it'll fit down my throat?"

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Only one way to find out."

Kakashi silently agreed by taking him into his mouth. Once the head was clear of his lips, he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. He kept lowering his head until the head hit the back of his throat, then forced a little down his throat. There was still another inch. Kakashi backed off. "Shit." Sasuke looked smug. "I've only done this once before and I have to say, though with limited experience, I'm impressed."

"You'll tell me his name." It's wasn't a request.

"No, no murdering fellow Konoha shinobi. Honestly, after running off, you're lucky not to be on probation at the very least."

"Hai, hai. But house arrest sounds wonderful with you around."

Kakashi smiled and took his cock in mouth again, taking the entire length this time. Sasuke moaned. That was incentive to keep going and do his best. Sasuke was inspiration incarnate, so very responsive, writhing and moaning.

Kakashi came up, but continued to stroke him. "Am I that good or is it your first time getting a blow job?"

"Both, I think," Sasuke sighed. "I never let anyone touch me."

"Considering who you've been around, I don't blame you."

Kakashi wet his lips and drove back in. He actually got lost in it, concentrating on technique and how good it felt to have the large, hot, solid length in his mouth and slipping down his throat. He did everything he could think to do then he started on a procedure that didn't take as much thinking to keep up and started messaging Sasuke's heavy balls. It was like patting his head and rubbing his stomach at the same time—which, as a shinobi, he could do.

"Kakashi," Sasuke whined.

Kakashi concentrated on the head of his cock and used his hand on base. Sasuke writhed, trying to stop his orgasm, but Kakashi sucked even harder. He let go in Kakashi's mouth with a cry. Kakashi had to smile at how much cum there was and how thick. Someone hadn't even been jacking off recently. Kakashi wondered if Sasuke'd been waiting for this and held off on jerking off. He licked and sucked every drop from Sasuke's cock. Sasuke was still partially hard when he released him.

"You taste so good," Kakashi said.

"That was amazing," Sasuke sighed contentedly.

"We haven't even started." Sasuke's eyes glittered; he was amenable to continuing. "Relax. Having blown a load already, that should be easy."

Sasuke put his head back against the pillow and relaxed his entire body, but leaving his knees up, bent, and spread. Kakashi teased Sasuke's virgin entrance with lubed fingers. Sasuke did relax and the first finger entered him easily. Kakashi slowly rubbed the tight ring, encouraging it to relax some more. Then he added a second finger.

"Stings."

"Yeah, it'll probably get worse before it gets better. But you know what that's like."

"Hn."

Scissoring wasn't as bad as either of them feared and Sasuke was eager enough that his body yielded.

"Forget the rest," Sasuke sighed. "Let it hurt. I want you now."

"You can't underestimate the pain."

"My brother plucked out my eye. It may have been a genjutsu, but I felt the very real pain. Fuck me already."

"Aye, sir." Kakashi sat up, lubed up, and wiped his hand on the sheets. "Push out as if you were trying to . . . you know. It'll ease the way."

Sasuke didn't answer, but was preparing himself mentally to take something as large as Kakashi's nine and half inches. Kakashi put the head of his cock against Sasuke's entrance. And pressed in. Sasuke obeyed Kakashi's advice and it did help. Sasuke's breath hitched, but he didn't want Kakashi to stop. The pain was intense, but satisfying in a way. He was relieved when Kakashi finally bottomed out and stayed still.

"Breathe," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke didn't realize he was holding his breath until he released it. He took deep breaths as his body adjusted to the solid length invading his body.

After a minute, "Try it," Sasuke said. Kakashi gave an experimental thrust. Sasuke grunted.

"Was that a good grunt or a painful grunt?" Kakashi asked, infinitely patient with his no-longer-virgin lover.

"An indifferent one," Sasuke whispered. "Just strange. Go ahead."

Kakashi slowly started thrusting into the willing, tight body. He knew when he found that wonderful bundle of nerves. Sasuke's body bucked and tightened and a small cry, more like a whine, came from his lips. After that, every thrust into that spot elicited a grunt of pleasure. The pain of intrusion had softened Sasuke completely, but his erection was returning now.

Kakashi kept his pace slow so he could watch Sasuke's face. He stopped while his cock was buried deep within Sasuke and put a hand to Sasuke's pale cheek, causing the young man to open his eyes. "I love you so much."

"As beautiful as the sentiment is, if you don't start moving again right now, I won't feel like returning it."

Kakashi's soft expression became a smile. "I do love you." He pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard and fast. Sasuke let out a strangled cry. Kakashi let instinct take over and fucked Sasuke into the mattress. Sasuke had no complaints, spreading his legs even further and tilting his head back to expose his throat. To someone with a close tie to canines, that was a sign of submission and just turned Kakashi on more. Kakashi was too close to slow down and lean in to bite Sasuke's neck, so he just kept going.

Sasuke was mewing as his own orgasm approached. Kakashi shifted his weight onto one hand, kept his hips at their quick pace, and used his freed hand to jack Sasuke off, wanting him to cum first. And Sasuke did, almost instantly. Kakashi was right behind him.

Kakashi honestly didn't hear if Sasuke cried out or said something since he was too lost in pleasure and his own voice filled his ears.

Sasuke had been lifting his hips up into Kakashi's thrusts and now he let his hips fall, pulling himself off Kakashi's deflating cock. Kakashi eased his spent body down beside Sasuke in the small area between Sasuke and the wall on the twin bed. He shied away from the cold wall and pulled himself up against Sasuke's warm body and held him tightly.

"Do you feel like returning it?" Kakashi asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you." Sasuke yawned. "I can't believe you'd doubt that since I let you fuck my brains out."

"Oh, that wasn't 'fucking your brains out,' that was just easing in the virgin. And I don't doubt you, I just love hearing it."

"So do I. I don't think Itachi will mind me spending the night away from home tonight."

"Good. I had no intention of letting you out of my bed tonight anyway."

"Even if I need to piss?"

"I wish I was kinky enough to say I could deal with that, but you have me there."

"Go to sleep, Kashi."

Kakashi hummed at the new pet name. "'K, 'uke."

Sasuke elbowed him gently and Kakashi petted him until he fell asleep.

TBC


	2. Naruto and Itachi

Stacy: I adore Kakashi with either of the Uchiha and I enjoyed writing that chapter. The Itachi/Naruto was harder, but I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
DarkAngelJudas: Yeah, but I like long chapters, sorry. You should see my novel . . . one of six . . . I don't know when to stop . . .  
Seraphic: Indeed. I'm usually realistic about the consequences of Sasuke's 'treason,' but I think this is realistic as well (I'm writing another story as well with a similar happy homecoming). Thank you about Hopelessly. I love evil Sasuke (obviously, Hopelessly, Fallen Leaves . . .). Honestly, I don't like the Itachi/Naruto pairing either. This came from a fic-swap that I was invited to participate in because of Christmas with the Uchiha. I ended up writing two fics because I having trouble with both and figured I could get one of them ready. That was the other one. But this one I improved with time and being able to focus on the Kakashi/Sasuke as well. I ended up liking this couple in this story, but it's not normally my thing. That part with Kakashi crying was not planed, it just came out of the writing. But it was sooooo sweet! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
ReaperninHiro: Thank you! I cross-stitch, I need to find the right kind of red fabric and stitch a red hanky for all my fans, but by the time I finish them, I may not be writing any more . . . I think I'll attempt it anyway. See the last comment for explanation of the Itachi/Naruto thing.  
Disembodiedvoiceofthedying: Sasuke and Kakashi are so similar in certain ways that I believe they can relate to each other better than anyone else can with them. Ha! I enjoyed the little look backs at Itachi's first lover in this one, but I hope you approve of him. It took a little coxing, but I really do love writing KakashixSasuke now.

* * *

Things started getting weird between Naruto and Itachi when Naruto brought ramen over for Itachi. Sasuke was finally persuaded to go out on a multi-day mission with just Kakashi. Naruto knew Sasuke had pretty bland taste and thought Itachi could do with some tasty Ichraku ramen.

Itachi was finally out of bed and able to breathe easily, but his brother had become a mother hen, refusing to let Itachi move and only go outside for a few minutes. It made Itachi smile, but he still relished being able to sit outside without Sasuke badgering him to 'stay warm' and 'get back inside' and 'don't tire yourself out.' _He's worse than mother used to be._ His own thought made him sad. He'd killed their mother in cold blood. He felt cold.

Then Naruto appeared. The blond's sunny demeanor and complete lack of history with those he'd killed brought back some warmth.

"I brought ramen," Naruto announced. "That bastard doesn't appreciate good food and since he's gone . . ." Naruto presented Itachi with the takeout bowl and chopsticks.

Itachi was a little startled that Naruto would bring him food. "Thank you."

Naruto sat next to him on Sasuke's porch and opened his own bowl. "Itakimatsu!"

"Itackimatsu," Itachi said in a lower voice.

The way Itachi spoke, like a prayer, struck Naruto. It caused a foreign sensation in his spine. He shrugged it off and dug into his beloved ramen.

"This is really good," Itachi said. That almost blew Naruto onto his back.

"You like it?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing it."

"No one else except Iruka-sensei seems to appreciate just how good it is."

"It is on the sweet side, so that's probably why Sasuke doesn't like it. I used to be worried about him since he never liked candy. I told him if he was a good little brother he wouldn't tell anybody about the fact he didn't like candy, accept as much as people would give him, and give it to his older brother. Everyone doted on him because he was so adorable. Helped the he was the youngest son of the clan head. He started going up to our relatives and asking for candy with big puppy dog eyes just to bring it to me. If I hadn't been training constantly I would have ended up looking like an Akimachi."

Naruto laughed. "I can't image Sasuke being that cute. Or you being that fat."

"He was a lot different back then." Itachi was sad again. Naruto had intended to leave once he finished eating, but with Itachi looking sad, he couldn't leave.

"Do you want some tea or something?" Naruto asked.

"You know that's one of things I miss most about Konoha, going to the tea houses."

"Really? Want to go to one and get desert? I'm sure the duckbutt doesn't keep any desert around here."

Itachi laughed at the description of Sasuke. "No, he doesn't. Since he's not here to henpeck me, yes, I'd like to go out."

Though Naruto wanted to take Itachi out to cheer him up and also thought Sasuke was being too protective of his brother, Naruto ended up being only a few steps behind Sasuke in that regard. He made Itachi wear a thick cloak and purposely kept their pace slow.

Itachi attracted stares the entire way, but Naruto sent a few mind-your-own-business stares back at people who looked too long. It didn't occur to him that those stares weren't all oh-my-god-it's-the-S-class-criminal-Itachi stares but oh-my-god-he's-gorgeous stares. All Naruto knew was they were making his companion uncomfortable.

Finally they got to the café and ordered. They both dumped the sugar into their tea and Itachi slathered his dangos in honey. [That sounds so dirty!]

"I think I'm starting to like you more than your brother," Naruto pronounced.

Itachi smiled. He liked spending time with Naruto, but he felt like an adult hanging out with a child. He was only four years older than Naruto, but the maturity difference was far greater; he'd never been happy and carefree, babysitting his baby brother when he was only four years old. Naruto was a breath of fresh air after Akatsuki and his brother. Naruto was genuinely happy; Itachi needed that with the guilt he still carried.

"We should do this again," Itachi said. "I like getting out and be around someone other than my dour, mothering little brother. And getting some sugar." Itachi's eyes sparkled when he said that. Naruto did not understand the innuendo.

xxxxx

They started going out together regularly whenever Sasuke was away, which was more and more since he was accepted into ANBU—or rather, he accepted the invitation to join ANBU. Sai was made a permanent replacement on Team Kakashi.

Finally, Itachi was completely healthy. He was just recovered from his illness and no one—not he, Sasuke, or Tsunade—wanted to exchange the brothers' eyes right now; let Itachi get strong again before putting his body through that. That meant the Sharingan was off limits for Itachi and limited for Sasuke as well since his eyes were already beginning to suffer; the truth about why Itachi killed their family and that Itachi really did love him all this time, awakening his Mangekyo before they returned to Konoha.

Itachi didn't want to rejoin ANBU so he was being eased into the normal shinobi teams. Anticipating that Itachi would have a little trouble adjusting to a team again—he hadn't spent much time at all in a four man team even before he slaughtered his clan—Tsunade decided to send him off with only one other person to begin with, a situation he was more familiar with. She chose the person who seemed to be the second closest to him: Naruto.

On the other hand, Naruto may not have been the best choice since he was nearly as protective of Itachi as Sasuke. Naruto was surprised how much like working with Sasuke it was. It was better actually since Itachi didn't have Sasuke's misanthropy. However, Itachi was used to having only one partner and was only attuned to him; that is, when they actually fought as a team, which was seldom. Itachi was trying though.

Today they were to raid a missing-nin base, kill them all, and recover anything of value to Konoha. Naruto took the lead; he just naturally took over out of his protectiveness and the fact that Itachi was sort of new to working on a real team. He felt Itachi was entrusted to him, therefore, he put Itachi in a support role. So Itachi stood back while Naruto took out the first bunch of missing-nins who were returning to their base. Naruto had been hesitant to go all out on them, not wanting to use his Sage or Kyuubi powers too much and ended up being cut up by a particularly talented swordsman before Itachi could attack from the distance Naruto had put him from the actual battle.

Itachi came up to him and took out the medical kit.

"Don't worry, the Kyuubi heals my wounds really fast."

"Tending your wounds will prevent scaring and infection. Take off your shirt."

Naruto obeyed and sat down. Itachi knelt in front of him and tended his wounds.

"Don't try to do everything yourself, Naruto," Itachi said in his low, deep voice.

"I don't want anything to happen you. Anyway, I'm used to it because I want people to respect me. I've worked hard for that respect. I can handle it."

"Listen to me, the reason the villagers who used to dislike you began to trust you and think of you as a comrade was because you acknowledged them and you always try your hardest to be acknowledged by them. If you fixate on your 'self,' becoming arrogant and forgetting that others are there and able to help you, you will become like Madara. No matter how strong you become don't try to bear any burden by yourself. You will fail. You know, the reason your father was able to be Hokage was because he had your mother, his student, his sensei, and all his friends around him. Your dream is your father's, isn't it? Then remember this well: the village didn't acknowledge him because he became Hokage, he became Hokage because the village acknowledged him. Don't forget your friends. I already tried to do so much on my own and failed. It wasn't until I broke down and told Sasuke everything that our ordeal ended."

Naruto was blown away and touched—in fact, he almost cried. Itachi continued to bandage Naruto up in silence as Naruto ruminated on what Itachi said. Then he looked at Itachi and said, "You know, that was one hell of a speech to say you recent not being on the front line." He laughed a little.

Itachi smiled at him. "Indeed."

"I know your vision isn't too good and you're not supposed to be using your Sharingan at all, so I worry about you."

"There's more to me than my Sharingan."

"I know."

"Don't worry so much. Let me carry my weight; I was a prominent member of Akatsuki after all."

Naruto nodded and Itachi finished up then they were off.

They came to the missing-nin hideout, a large rowhouse like structure in the middle of the forest. Itachi silently signaled that he would move around to the back and kill those who came out while Naruto took the fore and attacked from the front. Naruto nodded and Itachi leaped away.

While Itachi would wait for his prey to come to him, Naruto walked right up and Rasenganed the front door. Some inside stood their ground and fought Naruto while others fled through the back, to escape or come around behind Naruto, who appeared to be alone. Itachi was waiting for them with a few fire jutsu.

Itachi finished off all those outside and entered the building to help Naruto with the more hostile missing-nins.

One thing about Naruto was that he didn't always think things through, didn't always think about the consequences of his actions. One too many Rasengans made the roof unstable. Naruto called out to Itachi to warn him before the roof collapsed. Naruto was able to roll out the front door before the building utterly collapsed. He heard at least two men cry out in pain, possibly their death throes.

Naruto looked around for Itachi, but didn't see him. He panicked and started searching the rubble.

"Itachi!" Naruto called. He repeated his name several times as he pulled up debris. "No, don't be dead; Sasuke will kill me!"

"You're only worried about what my little brother will do?"

Naruto turned at the voice to see Itachi standing there unscathed. He didn't even think, he rushed Itachi and threw his arms around his waist. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Itachi stood stunned for a moment, but then put his arms around the blond's shoulders. Suddenly Naruto realized what he was doing and bolted away. He was nervous and embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahh, yeah. I'm glad you're okay. We should look for those . . . whatever we were supposed to recover."

"Ah." Itachi smiled at Naruto's retreating back.

xxxxx

They returned to Konoha together, a backpack full of data on the missing-nins and their original villages. They relaxed as soon as they were within the village gates.

Enter the mother hen.

"Itachi, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sasuke was standing still, but something about his voice said he was suppressing the urge to hop around Itachi like a frantic eight year old and look for wounds.

"I'm fine, Otouto. You worry too much." Itachi patted his head as he walked passed.

"Well, you were on a B mission with just this dobe."

Itachi whirled. "Sasuke," he admonished. And it wasn't a playful admonishment, he was serious.

"What? We disparage each other all the time; it's the kind of friendship we have."

"I'll have you know Naruto-kun saved my hide. Just don't disparage him in front of me."

Sasuke nodded to his brother. Itachi walked away, leaving the reporting in to Naruto—Tsunade would no doubt want Naruto to report on him as much as the mission.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome?"

Sasuke followed his brother.

Naruto was confused; he hadn't saved Itachi's life; he thought he might have killed him in that collapse. Why did Itachi lie?

He went to file his report, feeling very confused.

xxxxx

On their next mission together, they were out long enough for them to have to bathe in a river. Itachi was relieved; Naruto had pegged him as the type who hated going more than three days without bathing.

Naruto didn't even think of looking at Itachi as he stripped; Naruto stripped and jumped into the cold water. He turned to encourage Itachi to join him even while he shivered, but stopped, stunned by the beauty before him. Being nearly blind, Itachi was looking at the riverbank to step carefully into the water and so didn't notice Naruto's attention.

Itachi was awfully thin, but well muscled. He could have been a lovely statue of the purest white marble but for that black hair. If the water hadn't been near freezing, Naruto would have been painfully erect. He was beautiful.

Itachi was about to enter the water. "It's really cold," Naruto warned. He was worried about how thin Itachi was.

"I've bathed in colder."

"But you've just gotten well."

Itachi scowled at him. "I'm fine." There was that Uchiha tendency to be difficult and stubborn. If Naruto hadn't said anything, Itachi would have toed the water and decided it was too cold; maybe just freshened up with fire-heated water. He stoically entered the water, but he washed himself quickly and got out.

Naruto had a good view of Itachi's perfect ass and long legs as he stepped dripping from the water. Naruto licked his lips and was shocked when he realized what he'd just done: licking his lips while looking at another man's ass.

Then he noticed something unsettling. There was a mark on Itachi's shoulder. It looked like a hicky, but it wasn't a bruise, it was a scar. It was out of sight as Itachi dried off and re-dressed before Naruto could get a really good look at it. But it looked like a bite mark. A human sized bite mark.

xxxxx

Itachi could feel eyes on him—he was a shinobi for fuck's sake—and he was used to being looked at with heated eyes. Naruto was looking at him more and more. He couldn't help sneaking a few peeks at Naruto as well. He was missing sex and he might as well start looking for a new partner. But now that he was home, he wanted something more than a fuck buddy; he wanted a real lover, someone he could love.

Naruto was looking at him as he lay down to sleep, as he ate, even as they flew through the trees. He was beginning to wonder about Naruto, now he was pretty sure: Naruto wanted him.

Itachi was sure with his age, experience, and mature bearing he would easily dominate the younger man. The thought brought a smirk to his face. Even thought Itachi loved to be fucked, he was still the dominate one, the one in control of every situation. The thought of Naruto spread out before him, all his . . . Itachi was having to jack off in the shower as soon as he got home.

And it wasn't just lust. Naruto cared for him, had a desire to mother him and Itachi enjoyed the cheerful boy's company. He was so unlike everyone else in his life: his dour and seemingly distant and uncaring father with his stern face and heavy burdens which led him to expect too much from his eldest son and practically ignore his youngest; his quiet mother who complemented her husband's seriousness, but was always kind to her children; his emotionally retarded brother who rarely smiled anymore—much to Itachi's dismay—and kept his distance from everyone but Itachi and Kakashi; then Kisame.

He and Kisame had worked well together, the only team in Akatsuki that did. Despite Kisame's brutish appearance, he was very loyal and kind to Itachi. He deferred to him, aware that Itachi didn't like to fight and always asked his permission to enter a fray, taking his orders without argument. And he cared for Itachi. It seemed like everyone mothered him: Sasuke, Naruto, Kisame . . .

Itachi put a hand over the mark on his shoulder as he lounged alone on the sofa in the house he shared with his brother. He didn't know if the mark was noticeable, but he could feel the scared texture of where Kisame often bit him with his shark-like teeth. Itachi didn't love Kisame and Kisame would never admit that he loved Itachi, but it was obvious Kisame did. He never said it, but the way he touched him, looked at him, and calling Itachi by any number of pet names and calling him delicate and beautiful . . . Itachi missed him. He'd felt special and loved even if he didn't love Kisame back. Itachi had known he was going to die and didn't let it bother him that he was going to die without ever truly being in love. At least he had been loved.

When Sasuke was bringing him to Konoha, Kisame stopped him. Itachi was drained and injured, worse than Sasuke was. He had lied to Kisame. Kisame believed that Itachi was fighting Sasuke in order to take his eyes, that his illness would disappear after he took his brother's eyes for his own; he didn't know Itachi's true intentions. Itachi was aware when Kisame stopped Sasuke, but he couldn't lift his head or say anything. He lost consciousness before the fight started.

But at the end of the battle, when things had quieted down—that was perhaps what had woken him—Itachi opened his eyes and saw Kisame. Against Sasuke and his team, Kisame was brought down. The moment stretched. It seemed like forever that they looked into each other's eyes: Kisame's still bright and wide open and Itachi's hooded and blurry as he lay on his stomach where Sasuke had laid him. He still didn't say it, but Itachi knew. The words Kisame did say made tears bleed from his eyes then as they did now several weeks later.

"Itachi-san, it seems in the end I'm not so terrible after all."

Suigetsu cut off his head. Itachi's tears were lost in the rain created by Sasuke's Kirin. They were hot as they fell from his eyes now. Kisame had been a good and loyal friend, a kind and considerate lover. Except for that bite on his shoulder. Itachi wished he could have loved Kisame back, but he couldn't.

Naruto on the other hand . . .

Naruto was like sunlight: bright and cheery, naturally positive and happy. He was confident, outgoing, friendly, happy just to be alive. His hair shone like the sun and his eyes were clear and bright like a summer sky.

Itachi looked at himself. He wasn't brooding like his brother, but he was quiet, reserved, naturally imperious, self-possessed, self-reliant, confident, a loner. He'd given Naruto that speech about trusting your comrades, but the truth was he was used to doing things himself or with just Kisame. When they both fought, they were usually fighting separate people—or separate groups of people. Itachi was just as convinced that he alone could succeed and achieve his goals. And Itachi was surrounded by darkness, a miasma created by the terrible sin of matricide and patricide. He'd murdered his own family, butchered his own clan. That sin weighed heavily upon him. He carried the guilt of what he did every day even if the village forgave, even if his brother mostly forgave him, he still knew what he had done. He realized he'd been living in the dark, under this cloud most of his life. Naruto was the sun. Naruto was also one of Sasuke's very few friends—even that was enough of an endorsement. He was a warm summer breeze in Itachi's cold life. Even gloomy, dour, sulky Sasuke basked in it.

Itachi really was coming to love Naruto.

xxxxx

The shit hit the fan while Sasuke was on patrol. Itachi sent a raven to ask Naruto to come over for dinner since the abominable little brother wasn't home. Naruto stopped by a bakery to buy some chocolate brownies and some fudge sauce for desert.

Itachi made ramen. "I've been all over the shinobi world and picked up many recipes along the way since Kisame and I usually had to cook for ourselves while we were on the road. It was probably a gross underutilization of power, but I used my Sharingan while watching the chefs. This is one of my favorite recipes."

"Wow! I kinda hate that someone makes better ramen than old man Teuchi."

Itachi laughed. They chatted over dinner and then devoured Naruto's desert with an almost obscene enjoyment of something Sasuke loathed. For all intents and purposes this was Sasuke's house and Sasuke was the head of the decimated clan; they both just took it for granted that Itachi had relinquished that right when he murdered their family. It seemed rebellious to have anything with sugar in Sasuke's house.

"Thank you, Naruto; I do enjoy a side of sugar after dinner."

Naruto didn't understand what Itachi really meant even with Itachi's eyes at half mast.

"Thank you for the ramen!"

"Ah." Fuck, he was so innocent. It wasn't really a perverse desire to corrupt him, but Itachi wanted to show Naruto all the pleasures at his disposal. He wanted to lavish Naruto with attention, make him mew with pleasure.

Some of his thoughts must of showed on his face because Naruto looked startled. Indeed, Itachi's eyes had become devouring and lustful. He wasn't quite leering, but that soft smile had something of the predator about it. Itachi's eyebrow went up in response to Naruto startled expression, but it didn't make Itachi look less . . . threatening.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, yeah." He'd noticed how sexy Itachi's voice was before, but that question was dripping with predatory lust. He felt like a lame deer being stalked by a panther. He was scared, but he was also excited. Itachi's face and voice promised a night a wild abandon, but did Naruto want that? I mean, Itachi was a guy! Naruto wasn't gay! Was he? Naruto was having serious doubts about everything as those black eyes made his stomach do back flips. Those long lashes should have hid his eyes, but the black on black just made Itachi's eyes that much more enthralling.

Itachi's vision was blurry, but he saw Naruto swallow and that he was examining his face. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. Then Naruto's eyes dropped to Itachi's lips. Itachi pressed his tongue against his closed lips to make them puff out a little more without outright pouting. Naruto's eyes looked curious, as if wondered what Itachi's lips might taste like or what those lips would feel like. Itachi felt he had his answer.

Then the predatory look was gone. Itachi straighten up from lounging on the floor. He took up his tea cup and swirled it around to make the liquid pick up as much sugar as possible then drained the cup. He stood and Naruto did the same.

"You know, Sasuke's out for the entire night."

Naruto's mouth was suddenly dry. To distract himself, he gathered up the dishes and put them on the counter. "Oh, I guess he won't be up to train tomorrow then."

Itachi's expression softened to a fond one. The dear was nervous. Itachi's heart was beating fast. When Naruto turned around he nearly ran into Itachi. Itachi put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. Naruto's lips were already parted and Itachi took that as an invitation. Itachi's tongue entered Naruto's mouth and Itachi took a deep breath through his nose, feeling like he'd finally come home, finally found the person he loved.

But Naruto didn't kiss back. He was stunned. When Itachi's tongue caressed his, he woke up and pulled away. He spluttered something unintelligible and nearly stumbled out of the room and through the front door before the surprised—and mortified—Uchiha could move.

xxxxx

Once out the front door, Naruto ran as hard as he could home. He shut the door and sat back against it in the dark.

Itachi kissed him! He started to have a panic attack. Itachi kissed him! ITACHI! The most gorgeous man in the world had kissed him! Naruto had been admiring him for a while, but fuck! Naruto had freaked out. That look, like Itachi was sizing him up, already stripping him with his eyes and mentally fucking his brains out. If that was just his normal black eyes, what would a genjutsu be like?

The moon was shinning outside his window. Naruto looked at it and couldn't help but think how like the moon Itachi was: pale and framed with black. The moon seemed lonely too. And so beautiful.

Fuck, he'd made an ass of himself freaking out like that. He didn't know if he could face Itachi again.

xxxxx

Itachi flung himself on his bed. He'd fucked up. He was certain Naruto wanted him too, why else would the boy stare at him so much. Guess even if you're not into it, you can appreciate beauty no matter what. He was depressed not only because he lost a potential lover but that he might have lost one of his only friends.

And the surgery was coming up. Soon Tsunade would exchange the brothers' eyes. They would be bandaged up and blind for some time. At least Sasuke would have Kakashi by his side. He envied Sasuke's relationship. Kakashi would be there for him while he was blind and defenseless, he had someone he loved and trusted there while he was vulnerable. Itachi would be alone. Kakashi no doubt would help him too as would some nurse Tsunade assigned to them, but he wouldn't have someone who loved him at his side. Itachi was scared. And cold. He stripped off most of his clothes and climbed under the covers.

He ached for Kisame. He remembered one night they were staying at an inn and Itachi was overcome by depression. He'd seen a pair of brothers in the street, the elder giving his brother a piggyback ride. It reminded him of Sasuke, of the good times they had before everything went to shit. His eyes were hot, but his body had lost all warmth as he thought about all he'd lost: his clan, his honor, his parents, his beloved little brother . . . He curled up under the blanket. Kisame sensed his depression and moved in behind him and spooned him. Kisame's body was so warm and it felt so good to be held. Kisame didn't say anything while Itachi wept like a child, he just held him around the waist, his bare arms around his bare abdomen. Kisame never asked him about it and the next day it was almost as if it hadn't happened, but it had. Itachi berated himself for not loving Kisame. He deserved so much more from him.

Itachi needed Kisame's comfort now.

xxxxx

It yanked at Itachi's heart. Kakashi had his arms wrapped around his little brother's waist and his head on his shoulder as Sasuke made breakfast. Kakashi swayed a little back and forth in the simple joy of having his beloved in his arms. Itachi watched as he nuzzled Sasuke's duck-butt hair with his cloth-covered nose. He could hear Kakashi inhale deeply, taking in his brother's scent. And Sasuke let him. Sasuke leaned back a little into Kakashi's body as he cooked.

How could Itachi not approve of Kakashi when he so clearly adored his little brother? Kakashi worshipped the air Sasuke breathed. He knew love when he saw it. Kisame used to just watch Itachi breathe. Kakashi really did remind him of Kisame, that's why he approved. He missed that kind of affection and was happy it was being shown to Sasuke. But right now it knifed his heart.

Kakashi was forced to loosen his grip as Sasuke plated three meals and then helped Sasuke move the plates to the table. Itachi pretended to ignore them as he sat down. His 'Itakimatsu' was little more than a breath and a little hostile sounding. Sasuke eyed him, concerned about his silence and reticent demeanor. Itachi gave him an eye back to make him look away.

Kakashi was not unaware of Itachi's bad mood, he wanted to lift it, so he started talking. Then the talking turned to flirting and he and Sasuke got lost in each other. Itachi wanted to snap at them, especially Kakashi. He knew they weren't purposely flaunting their relationship, but he wanted to snap at them, he wanted someone else to know how unhappy he was, how much pain he was in, he wanted to make them feel ashamed for acting this way in front of him.

Instead, he ate quickly and let his lacquered wood chopsticks clatter on his plate and them and plate make more noise as he put them on the counter. He went back to his room and shut the door a little harder than he needed to. The other two flinched. They didn't ask each other what that was about since they could see they were both just as perplexed. They didn't think it was their relationship since Itachi had known from the start.

"Looks like the floor will be covered in eggshells for a while," Kakashi said.

"Hn."

TBC


	3. Three Lemons

DarkAngelJudas: ^_^ My favorite reviewer!  
Kuro Mitsu: You warm my heart! Thank you. I've always been concerned with character more than plot in my writing and I'm so very glad you like it.  
ReaperninHiro: He very does deserve happiness after all the shit he's been through. Kakashi always seemed to me to be the type to get mushy over his lover, whoever that may be, and I like making Sasuke like that too. They're sort of like teenagers!  
Kitty: Thank you so much! My craft is important to me and to hear that kind of praise makes my day.  
DevilsDarkKitsune and Jan: Here you go!  
Nyctus: I was going to respond to you in the story Three Deadly Little Words because you said FanFiction doesn't send you e-mails, but it may be a while before I finish the next chapter. FanFiction edited out your e-mail, so I couldn't contact you that way. I am looking for a beta. Are you up to betaing my darker works as well? send me your e-mail like "misatospenpen at gmail com" and I'll be able to get back to you. Thanks!

BTW, as I said in the above response, I am looking for a beta, mostly for my darker works. PM me or e-mail me at "misatospenpen at gmail com"

Whoa! Triple threat! Three lemons with different pairings! I am awesome. There's painful, sort of nasty, sex between Itachi and Kisame in flashback in this chapter.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to leave Itachi alone after that display of temper, but he also didn't want to spend the night away from Kakashi. Problem easily solved. Except the brothers' rooms were right next to each other.

Sasuke thought they could get through one night sleeping in the same bed without sex. He didn't know Kakashi as well as he should. Kakashi did try. He had one arm over Sasuke's body, the other tucked under the pillow and his head, his hips not pressed against Sasuke's ass, and his nose not quite touching the younger man's hair. But he could feel and smell him. His arm tightened around Sasuke and he growled.

"My brother will hear us."

"We can be quite."

"But I go first." Sasuke had taken the lead once so far and Kakashi did enjoy it, but he was more of a Seme. Sasuke knew that, that was one reason it was a condition.

"As long as I get your ass afterward."

"Agreed."

Kakashi slipped out of bed to find something to use as lube. Massage oil would have to do tonight. Sasuke knelt on the bed waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi gave him the oil and lay down on his back. Before Sasuke he'd only had sex with one other guy for which he was thankful as the experience was valuable for Sasuke's first time. And for his first and this, his second time, being fucked by the Uchiha.

Sasuke descended upon him, taking Kakashi's impressive manhood into his mouth while he teased Kakashi's hole with his oiled fingers. As much as he was a natural top, Kakashi loved this. Really, he'd take it up the ass to fuck Sasuke, but he'd do it just for one of Sasuke's blowjobs. Being Sasuke's first, he liked to think he was a great sensei; teaching by example.

Sasuke started by using just his lips clinched tight around his shaft as he moved up and down. Sasuke took him as deep as possible and swallowed, massaging the head with his convulsing throat. Then that wonderful tongue came into play. Kakashi had already found out that Sasuke had learned more than just combat jutsu from Orochimaru. Sasuke's tongue lengthened and curled all the way around Kakashi's cock creating a delicious ring of muscle that felt like Kakashi was fucking him while still in that warm, wet mouth. That unnaturally long tongue undulated as it slipped up and down his cock. However, using his tongue like that meant that he had to keep his wide open, keeping his lips from tightening around him. All the while, Sasuke was rubbing the head of his cock against the back of his throat, not to mention the rubbing at his entrance. And the lewd sounds coming from Sasuke's open mouth were obscene and sexy. Kakashi feared he'd blow his load early.

He didn't have to worry about that since Sasuke pushed one finger, then a second into his ass. He didn't mind getting his prostate battered, but he really didn't enjoy penetration or the preparation. But Sasuke was twisting his tongue around so he was feeling the rough and smooth sides of his tongue at the same time. Kakashi growled with pleasure.

Sasuke retracted his tongue, letting it return to normal and when he came up he left a generous amount of saliva. Kakashi found it sexy how it a string of salvia still connected his cock and Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke broke the strand and lobbed the rest of the spit in his mouth onto Kakashi's cock.

Sasuke lubed up and entered Kakashi. Damn it, why did Sasuke love this so much? It stung like a son of a bitch. By now when Kakashi fucked him, Sasuke was always a writhing mess; Kakashi was in pain. But if it got him Sasuke's ass tonight, he'd take it.

Then he was reminded why Sasuke liked it. Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Fuck, yeah," Kakashi sighed.

"Shhh," Sasuke admonished him. "My brother."

"Hai, hai. Just hit that spot again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to do just that. Kakashi was so hot and tight. According to Kakashi this was only his third time and Sasuke believed it. "Fuck, Kakashi," he sighed.

Sasuke liked looking down at his lover as he made love to him. Sasuke moved his hands from Kakashi's spread thighs to Kakashi's toned chest. Braced with one hand, Sasuke caressed that lovely, pale body as he continued to rock into his tight body.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. He was grunting lowly with every thrust, then he let out, "Faster. Fuck me, Sasuke, damn it!"

Sasuke was too lost in his own pleasure to remember they were supposed to be quiet. On the other side of the wall, Itachi was annoyed, but secretly glad his brother was fucking Kakashi. If they weren't done quickly, he was going to have to do something. He folded the pillow around his head to dampen the noise.

Unfortunately for Itachi, it was another three minutes before Sasuke cam. Kakashi couldn't get off from getting fucked, so he was still fully erect when Sasuke pulled out. He grabbed Sasuke and forced him to trade places. Two lubed fingers inside of Sasuke to ensure he was lubed enough and Kakashi thrust his saliva lubed cock into Sasuke's hungry ass.

"Oh, fuck me," Sasuke sighed, cringing only a little at the sudden penetration. "Fuck me." Sasuke definitely enjoyed it more than Kakashi. Sasuke's soften cock was coming back to life even before Kakashi hit his prostate.

"Ahhhh!" Kakashi had found Sasuke's spot. "Fuck, yeah, Kakashi. Fuck! Damn, fuck me harder."

Itachi really didn't want to hear that.

Sasuke just groaned and hissed for a while, but then cried out. "Harder! Fuck yeah!"

Something hit the other side of the wall and the lovers stopped dead. Itachi.

"Just hurry up and finish," Sasuke whispered, blushing so much Kakashi could see it in the dim light from the moon.

Sasuke put the back of his wrist over his mouth and jacked off while Kakashi resumed fucking him. A few low groans later and a muffled cry from Sasuke and they both cam. Kakashi sank down over him and kissed him.

"Let's just go to sleep," Sasuke said. "We'll change the sheets and take a shower in the morning."

"Hai."

They settled back into the same position as before they fucked and went to sleep, fearing what kind of mood Itachi would be in in the morning.

xxxxx

Itachi looked annoyed when the pair first came out of their room, but it was brief. He'd gotten over the worse of Naruto's rejection, now he was just tired and annoyed that his brother and his lover were loud in bed and having sex in the next room. Sex he wasn't getting.

"Sorry, Aniki," Sasuke said. "I forgot I was supposed to be quiet."

"Me too," Kakashi said.

"I just really don't like hearing my baby brother begging to be fucked."

Itachi and Kakashi both thought Sasuke was adorable with the blush and chagrined expression. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, pressing Sasuke's head low against his chest. "Just don't have sex here anymore, okay?"

"Hai."

Itachi was definitely in a better humor, but he was obviously still depressed. Sasuke waved Kakashi to the kitchen to make breakfast as Sasuke hugged his brother back.

"I'm meeting with the Hokage today," Itachi said. "My eyesight . . . I can't take missions anymore. I can barely see faces."

Sasuke hugged him tighter. "Yeah. She'll probably take me off the roster soon too."

"I'd rather you stop now, just to be safe."

"Hn." Sasuke straightened to hug his brother more like an adult and not around his waist like a child. He wanted to ask if that was the only thing bothering him, but he didn't see how it could be anything else.

xxxxx

The rabbits in the room next to Itachi's tried to have silent sex again and failed again. But Itachi didn't throw anything against the wall or bang on it this time. He was thinking about Kisame.

It had started out innocently enough, Kisame watching him. There was nothing threatening about it and Itachi wasn't concerned by it. They were very civil to each other for the first few months, but once they felt more comfortable in the other's company, Kisame grew a little bolder.

Kisame of course loved water and was stripped and in the river before Itachi could even put down the pack he carried under his cloak. Itachi always moved slower and more deliberately, even when stripping. Kisame didn't mind, enjoying the view as he floated on his back in the cold water. After a few dozen times, Itachi ignored Kisame's watching him as he stripped.

But something came over Kisame that day. As Itachi carefully tested the water, Kisame popped up from the water and pulled Itachi into the cold river. He immensely enjoyed seeing Itachi flail around; it was the first time he saw Itachi not under perfect control. Itachi pulled himself to the steep bank looking like a wet cat. Kisame was guffawing.

Itachi glared at him at first, but his laughter was infectious. And it _was_ pretty funny. Itachi smiled and eased back into the water and started washing.

Kisame's laugher faded away, but his smiled remained. Now he started thinking about how good it felt to touch Itachi, to feel his silken skin even if it was only so much to pull him into the water.

Itachi finished quickly and was getting out.

"You should stay in the sun a little longer," Kisame said, indicating the part of the river sparkling in the sun. "Warm that pale skin of yours."

Itachi looked back at him and decided to take the older man's advice. Itachi sank back in the water and then floated on his back in the sunlight. It did feel good. He shut his eyes and luxuriated in the hot sun. Kisame admired his beautiful body, not caring if Itachi caught him staring.

For his part, Itachi wasn't sexually attracted to Kisame at all, but the prospect was making him frustrated. He wanted sex. He'd had sex with the girl his father had picked out for him, but he'd never been with a man. He was tried of kacking off the few times when they stayed at inns with separate rooms or waking up to find his boxers soiled with cum. He wanted sex.

It was months later that they actually slept together. Itachi had tried to encourage Kisame, but he was concerned about Itachi's age, to which Itachi laughed. He was an ANBU captain and slaughtered the most powerful clan in Konoha—his own—when he was thirteen. The last thing he wanted to hear was that he was too young for anything.

Finally, it became too much for them both. Kisame wanted to do it in an inn, in a proper bed, but Itachi wanted to do it far from where they would be overheard. Itachi found a soft patch of ground in the forest. He didn't want either of their bedrolls to be soiled with semen, so he wanted to do it on the bare ground. They were also near a river to clean up.

Itachi stripped. He waited for Kisame to strip. He was nervous. Kisame's cock when soft was larger than Itachi when hard. He knew this was going to hurt which is why he wanted to do this in the middle of nowhere: he didn't want anyone else to hear him scream. He sat and waited. Kisame sat in front of him. Itachi kept all emotion from his face as usual, but Kisame could tell the younger man was nervous if not scared. He kissed him carefully, aware of his sharp teeth. Itachi was adventurous and slid his tongue into the shark's mouth.

They kissed for a while, Kisame sliding a hand between Itachi's legs and palmed his soft cock. After a minute, he pulled one of Itachi's hands to his crotch and Itachi touched his large cock for the first time. He was scared as he felt the monster cock grow in his hand. He mimicked Kisame's handjob as they carefully kissed.

"I would give you a blowjob if it weren't for my teeth."

"I appreciate the consideration."

"Ready?"

Itachi nodded.

"Probably easiest to get on your hands and knees," Kisame suggested.

Itachi compiled. The fire light gave Itachi's pale skin a beautiful glow. Kisame caressed the smooth skin of Itachi's ass. Kisame had bought lube; he'd asked for something that would let him slide a beer can through a shuriken's finger hole. But regardless, one finger stung as it entered Itachi's virgin ass. The second was even more painful, but Itachi kept his mouth shut. Kisame went slowly, trying to ease the young man's body open.

Kisame pulled his fingers out and put the head of his cock against the spread hole, but there was no way. He went back to fingering Itachi, spreading him with a third finger. Itachi let out a small cry. He skin was vibrantly red with broken capillaries, just short of bleeding. Kisame knew it was best to continue until Itachi told him to stop. Itachi's pain did dampen Kisame's erection a bit, but just the idea he would soon be inside those thin hips kept him hard enough.

Kisame tried again, but he knew he was going to tear Itachi apart. His body was already distorted and gapping. He pulled away to try stretching him more.

"Just do it, Kisame," Itachi said. "And don't go slow. Like ripping off a bandage. Just do it."

Kisame sighed. He jerked himself with the lube and pressed against Itachi's entrance.

"Just thrust," Itachi ordered.

Well, he was used to following the younger man's orders. He pressed the head of his cock to the distended hole and snapped his hips forward. Itachi cried out, but bit the last half of the scream back, turning it into a loud groan. The head of Kisame cock had penetrated. Itachi was shaking with pain and had broken out in a sweat. He swallowed any other sounds of pain. He thought about his guilt, about his clan. He deserved any pain. Sasuke's face when he realized what his brother had done came unbidden.

"Keep going," Itachi rasped.

"You should let your body adjust."

"No. Let it hurt, just do it."

Kisame rubbed Itachi's back soothingly before grabbing his hips and pushing forward. Itachi groaned in pain, but didn't tell Kisame to stop even though it was excruciating. Itachi's arms gave out and pressed the side of face in the moss beneath him and fisted the vegetation. It hurt Kisame's cock as well, pushing against taut skin and tight muscle.

The thick, hard intruder, pressing against Itachi's organs made his stomach cramp and his bladder release under the pressure. He was vaguely aware of it, just enough to be thankful he'd taken a piss before this. Itachi was glad he was too nervous to eat or else he would have vomited as well just from the pain. All in all, it was far from a pleasant experience. But even as the rest of his organs were rebelling, the pressure against his prostate was exquisite, a faint spark of pleasure among all the pain and discomfort. With Kisame's size, he applied pressure against the spot no matter what.

They were both relieved when Kisame was fully seated inside him. Kisame readjusted his legs to put his arms around Itachi's naked and sweaty torso and hug him close, trying to comfort him. Itachi wouldn't sob, but he was crying; not from the pain, but from the guilt he channeled into the pain. Remembering all the sins he had committed, all in one night. The memory of Sasuke was a knife in his gut to rival the hot, hard, rod of flesh inside his body right now. He wanted Kisame to make it hurt more.

But the pain was receding. As immense as the pain was, it faded quickly. His ass and insides throbbed and stung, but the majority of the pain was ebbing away. Itachi took deep breaths.

"You okay?" Kisame asked.

"Actually, yeah, now." His voice was shaky, but he didn't sound like he was lying. Itachi's body had relaxed a little.

"Do you want me to start moving?"

"Go ahead."

Now, on his bed, hearing his brother and Kakashi fucking on the other side of the wall, Itachi started jerking off.

Back in Itachi's memory, Kisame sat back again, taking his arms from around Itachi's body and dragged his foot long cock out of Itachi's body and it felt like an eternity for it to come all the way out except the head. Itachi felt so very empty, but Kisame slid right back in, slow and gentle. The pressure against Itachi's prostate was wonderful and started to overtake the pain.

When Kisame released him, Itachi gently sank down, chest to the ground. Now Itachi pushed himself up and started to push back onto Kisame's cock. That shocked the hell out of Kisame. He sped up and started to enjoy himself. Itachi started sighing with pleasure. After they both got comfortable with it, Kisame started taking his full length out and thrusting it back in.

Itachi's slight—non-guilt based—masochistic side came out. He loved it. He started getting hard after Kisame's third thrust and came after about six minutes. Kisame was harder to satisfy and continued to fuck his gorgeous lover. He got close after another ten minutes and reached around to jerk off Itachi. Itachi cam and pulled Kisame with him. Itachi could feel the large amount of cum filling him.

Kisame pulled out and Itachi let his entire body collapse into the leaves and moss that was splashed with cum and urine. Having pulled away from Itachi's body, Kisame could see his ass better in the firelight.

"You're bleeding, Itachi."

"I'd be surprised if I wasn't," he said with his cheek pressed against the ground. "Does it look like a lot?"

Kisame looked at the gapping hole and then down at his cock which was smeared with Itachi's blood. "Not really. Rest there a minute."

Itachi nodded, rubbing his cheek against the ground. Kisame had gathered water in their cooking pot and started heating it. Once the water was hot enough, he picked Itachi up and cleaned him up. Itachi lay limply in his arms and let Kisame care for him. He was exhausted as much from the pain as the orgasms. He fell asleep in Kisame's arms before he finished cleaning him up. Kisame put him to bed and put his bedroll next to his, one not big enough to even spoon in.

Back in Konoha, Itachi was jerking off thinking of Kisame's large cock tearing him apart that night, the next morning—at Itachi's request to keep him from tightening up too much—and several other times. He might not have loved Kisame, but he loved the sex. Fuck, the sex! Itachi pulled his pillow over his mouth and bit into it as he cried out as he cam.

It had only been a few short months since he last had sex with Kisame and he was sure his body was still adjusted for his cock. He really wondered if anyone else could ever satisfy him. Still horny, he turned onto his side, bent his left leg to spread his cheeks, and touched his hole. He could feel the stretched skin around his entrance and it opened on demand a little. He played a finger in his cum on his stomach and probed his own hole. Damn it, he wanted to be fucked!

And they were still at it in the next room. His finger wasn't cutting it, so turned onto his back again and jerked off, thankful they weren't using any names next door—hearing Sasuke's name would make him go limp.

As he jerked off again, a different person came to mind. Blond hair and blue eyes, tan skin and the smell of ramen. He cam with Naruto's name's slipping gently from his lips.

xxxxx

Naruto hadn't seen Itachi in a week and every time he thought of him, his stomach squirmed. He was frightened. Not of Itachi really, but of his own feelings for Itachi. He wasn't gay, was he? He felt so bad; Itachi had looked crestfallen as he backpedaled from the room. Naruto knew he had reacted badly, but he couldn't bring himself to face the elder Uchiha after that. He'd fucked up. He liked Itachi—very much—but he was frightened of what the older man made him feel. He . . . loved Itachi.

To top it all off, he was sent a message that Itachi wasn't to take missions anymore. Was it because what happened? Did Itachi not want to do missions with him anymore? Or was he too depressed or something to take missions? Naruto felt sick. He opted to take a few days off; Team Kakashi was taking time off too. Maybe that was a bad call; work would have helped take his mind off Itachi.

Naruto was depressed and ate his ramen alone and in silence. Teuchi was worried about him, but decided Naruto looked like he needed silence for once. After ten minutes, he was still on his first bowl. Teuchi frowned, wondering what was wrong with his favorite patron.

Naruto swirled a piece of pork in the broth wondering what he should do when he felt a familiar presence next to him. An Uchiha. Naruto jumped, afraid it was Itachi, but it was Sasuke.

"Why have you stopped coming over to my house?" Sasuke asked without any preamble.

"Huh?"

"You, Shikamaru, and Neji are the only ones who visit Itachi. Shikamaru only wants to play shoji with a worthy opponent and Neji wants to spar with a worthy opponent. You're the only one who ever really talks with him. He's lonely. You're coming over."

"Okay."

Sasuke sat down and ordered a small bowl.

"Itachi's been depressed," Sasuke said. "It's been weeks since we've been home and he hasn't once been depressed or irritable, but the last few days . . . I'm worried about him. Maybe it's just the surgery. I'm scared too."

"Surgery?"

"Didn't Itachi tell you? You seem to talk more to him nowadays; I thought he told you. Tsunade's set the date to exchange our eyes: it's in nine days. Kakashi will stay with us; he's sort of been through it before." Sasuke smiled weakly. "Itachi's not been going on missions for the last week because his eyesight is failing completely. He can't fight anymore. Everything's getting blurry on me. It used to come and go, but now I can't read." Sasuke's tone was even and normal, but Naruto realized he wasn't just scared, he was terrified by what was going on with their eyes.

"We'll be bandaged up for at least a week," Sasuke continued. "We'll in effect be blind. Kakashi will stay with us." His voice developed a slight tremor. He took a deep breath. "Kakashi will stay with us," he repeated for a third time.

Naruto didn't know what to say, a scared Uchiha was out of his experience—perhaps out of all experience. Teuchi placed a bowl in front of Sasuke, giving Naruto a little time to think.

"It'll be alright," Naruto said with a cheery voice. "Baa-chan's the best medical-nin in the world! If Kakashi's teammate could do it on the battlefield and as a kid then it'll be nothing for Baa-chan!"

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke ate slowly. Naruto couldn't think of anything else to comfort the youngest Uchiha and went back to his own bowl. They were a silent pair for several minutes. Sasuke quit half way through.

"You done?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have much of an appetite, but Kakashi keeps telling me to eat. I can't keep much down. You can have the rest if you want."

"Thanks."

Sasuke walked away, but Naruto abandoned both bowls soon after.

xxxxx

Giant snakes, older homicidal shinobi, Orochimaru, Orochimaru's mutant bodyguards—especially that guy with the bones—Kabuto and his deadly version of medical ninjutsu, half the members of Akatsuki . . . a _really_ pissed off Sasuke. Naruto had faced some of the most frightening opponents in the world and survived. He'd rushed into battle time and again without hesitation. But he was frightened of the door to the Uchihas' house.

Naruto had gone home, coughed up his ramen, taken a shower, and dressed in fresh clothes, then came here. He knocked, half hoping Itachi would ignore him. He knew Itachi was home, he could feel the caress of his powerful chakra. As he waited he wondered what color it was. Sasuke had said something about being able to see chakra and how it was different colors. He said Naruto's was yellow, the Kyuubi's was red, and when they were working together, it was orange; Kakashi's was a silvery blue and Sakura's was standard blue. He said most people had blue chakra, though in varying shades. Sasuke hadn't answered when Naruto asked what color his chakra was, but now he wanted to know what color Itachi's was.

The door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. Itachi looked startled to see him.

"Naruto. Sasuke's isn't here."

"I didn't come to see Sasuke."

Itachi swallowed and stepped aside to let Naruto enter. Naruto stepped in and stood awkwardly as Itachi shut the door. Both their minds were racing.

"Want tea or something?" Itachi asked, proud that he didn't use any 'ahh's or 'um's.

"No, thank you."

Itachi gestured to the sofa. Naruto sat down and Itachi took the chair angled towards it.

"I, uh . . ." Naruto tried to be being.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said.

Naruto had been looking at the floor, but he looked up in surprise; he was going to apologize. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. As an Uchiha I pride myself on my ability to read people, but I guess without the Sharingan I'm not so good at it. I was probably projecting my own feelings on you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . molest you. I would rather we forget it happened and continue being friends."

Huh? Wait, he was going to lose Itachi just like that? He was going to give up just like that? Huh? Naruto's mind was in a whirl.

"No, I, uh . . ."

Itachi's eyes were wide. No? His mind whirled. Did Naruto mean 'no, he didn't want to continue being friends,' 'no, he didn't come here because of that,' or 'no, he didn't want to forget about it?' Itachi's heart was hammering.

"I came to apologize about how I reacted," Naruto finally said. "I, uh, you know, just felt confused. I . . . really like you." Naruto blushed.

Itachi paled. What? He had a chance? Naruto did return his feelings?

"I just sort of panicked, you know," Naruto continued.

Itachi's soft, fond smile was back. "I understand. Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"You said you like me. I love you."

"Huh?"

Itachi's smile became broader. "I've enjoyed your company since I came home and come to value you. I've never felt like this about any one before. I love you."

"Why?"

It just came out of Naruto's mouth so reflexively that Itachi had to laugh. "I just do."

"What about Sasuke? Does he know . . . you know . . . he won't be disgusted by either of us? Oh, he'll be pissed. At me!"

"My brother can't really say anything about us."

"Why not?"

Itachi looked at him with amusement and pity. "You haven't noticed?"

"What?"

"He and Kakashi have been lovers since practically the day we arrived in Konoha."

Naruto pulled back. "Wha—?"

"You really didn't know? They were getting rather close while we were planning the war against Akatsuki and were sleeping together almost as soon as they got back. I've asked them to stop doing it here because I'm sick of listening to them fuck. Who thought they would both be loud in bed?"

Naruto was stunned.

"Sasuke knows I'm gay anyway." Itachi's eyes grew a little sad and distant.

"But I'm not."

Itachi's eyes were a little sad. "Then let's just forget it and go back to being friends."

"But I . . ." Itachi waited patiently. "With you I might . . ."

"Don't do this to yourself now. Go home and think about it. I'll be here when you come to a decision. If you do decide against the idea, I want things to go back to the way they were. I am sorry about suprising you like that."

Naruto wanted to say 'It's okay,' but he'd really thrown Naruto for a loop. He just nodded instead and left.

As he walked home he thought about Sakura. Did he really want to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her? The more he thought about it, he didn't think so. Sasuke was a crush; he'd never really thought about what marrying her would mean.

Then there was Hinata. She was cute and caring and would probably make any man a wonderful, attentive wife. But did Naruto love her? No. He'd sort of avoided her after she risked her life to save his and confessed to him. The only woman he'd ever had interest in and the only woman who had shown interest in him and he didn't really want to marry either of them.

Then there was Itachi. Beautiful, refined, gorgeous, powerful, regal Itachi. To spend the rest of his life with the elder Uchiha . . .

Wait, wait. Being gay or straight was about sex, right? Who was he more sexually attracted to? A naked woman? Yeah, that was nice. Now, Itachi stepping into the water to bathe.

Naruto stopped dead. Luckily he was the only one walking on this section of sidewalk so no one bumped into him. He slowly staggered to the side of a building and leaned against it. Itachi's perfect pale skin, his long, silken hair, beautiful black eyes, those tear trough lines that made him look perpetually sad even when he smiled, that slim, lithe, elegant body, well formed ass, his sizable cock, and his grace. Naruto was turned on, much more than he was thinking about a naked woman.

He came back to himself and hurried home. Naruto refused to give up. He thought about the most beautiful woman he could with large breasts and thought about her in the slutist poses, doing the slutist things. Nope, nothing compared to just seeing Itachi naked.

But love isn't just about sex. Who did he enjoy spending time with the most? Itachi. Itachi, then Sasuke, then Shikamaru, then Kiba, Choji, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata. Oh, fuck. Yeah, maybe he was gay.

xxxxx

Itachi took Naruto out to dinner and tried to put the younger man at ease. He restrained himself from looking lustfully at Naruto and didn't touch him at all. They met every day for the next three, two lunches and another dinner. On the latter, they ended up staying at the restaurant for three hours eating, talking, and drinking tea. Naruto walked Itachi home, still concerned for him even though Tsunade had given him a clean bill of health. Naruto internally justified his actions that Itachi was nearly blind. He was just making sure he got home okay.

Itachi stopped at his door. "Do you want to stay over or do you want to call it a night?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's spending the night with Kakashi."

Naruto blushed. He hadn't really come to terms with the fact his best friend and sensei were a couple; couldn't until he saw it for himself. "Oh." Cock and brain argued. "I'll-ll-ll stay," Naruto stuttered. Cock won. He really didn't know what to expect. Would they go all the way? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. His cock did, but he didn't.

"Don't be scared," Itachi cooed. He opened the door and let Naruto in. Itachi led the way into his bedroom. Naruto nervously followed.

"Just relax," Itachi said. "Are you sure you want to do this? I want you, but I can wait. I'd rather wait until you're comfortable."

"I don't think I'll ever be more comfortable."

Itachi came up to him and touched Naruto's cheek as warning and kissed him. Naruto had never been kissed before that last time Itachi had done it and wasn't sure what to do so he let Itachi do what he willed. He melted into the kiss and he began to kiss back, trying to mimic Itachi. Itachi's other hand went to Naruto's yellow hair. He played with Naruto's hair as he kissed him deeply. He liked Naruto's natural taste and savored it.

But he had better things to get to. He started stripping Naruto, pulling the zipper down on his orange and black jacket. He stripped it from Naruto's shoulders and couldn't resist moving his lips down to the newly exposed neck. He sucked at it and kissed the tender skin there. Naruto gasped with new pleasure. Itachi's hands slid under the black undershirt Naruto wore to feel the hard abdominal muscles then moved to his sides.

Itachi pulled away and striped his own clothes. Naruto was a second catching up and stripping as well.

Suddenly, Itachi grabbed him from behind and felt up his body, pressing his hard cock into the cleft of his ass.

"Naruto," Itachi sighed against his neck. Naruto could feel his cock weep precum just at the sound of Itachi's voice. His skin puckered and his hair stood on end. If it hadn't been for the fact Naruto couldn't see anything of Itachi at the moment, he might have believed his intense reaction to Itachi was a genjutsu.

Itachi guided him to the bed and pressed him down in such a way Naruto was on his hands and knees. Itachi's body slithered down Naruto's back. He was surprised to feel Itachi's tongue come out and lick at his cheek. It felt good, but embarrassing.

"Itachi," Naruto whined in protect.

"Shh." Itachi spread the globe of Naruto's ass apart and licked at his puckered entrance. Naruto gasped and tried to pull away, too embarrassed by Itachi's actions. "Calm down, Naruto, I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first time."

He lapped at the rosebud again. Naruto tired to relax and focus on how good it felt. Itachi started stabbing at the virgin entrance, pressing his tongue against it, then demanding entry. Naruto tried to deny him, mortified, but Itachi's tongue would brook no denial and finally penetrated Naruto's body. It was hot and the ring of muscle was protesting his invasion. Finally, Naruto gave up the struggle and relaxed. Itachi started tongue fucking him, driving his tongue in and out quickly, then slowing down. It felt so good. Then Itachi's tongue went deeper and Naruto felt his lips close around his opening. Itachi's tongue moved around inside of him and he started sucking on the rim of his ass. It felt so good and so dirty.

After a little more of that, Itachi pulled away and lubed up his fingers. "Turn onto your back," Itachi instructed in a sultry voice. Naruto obeyed without thinking about it.

Naruto gasped in pleasure and surprised when Itachi went down on him and didn't notice the first finger penetrating his body. Soon he realized that something was moving in and out of him. A second finger joined the first and they began scissoring to stretch him and massage his inner muscles to relax and let a third finger enter him. Itachi carefully stretched him, preparing him for his first fuck.

Itachi remembered how no matter how much Kisame tried to prepare him that first time, it still unbelievably hurt when Kisame entered him with his enormous cock. He didn't want that for Naruto, but he didn't flatter himself that he was that large either; Kisame had been thicker than Itachi's wrist.

Meanwhile, Itachi's tongue was slithering sinfully against the underside of Naruto's cock which was still buried in Itachi's warm mouth. The head was in the back of Itachi's throat and he swallowed around it and sucked, his lips tight around the base of the shaft, moving a little as he sucked. Naruto wasn't sure he could handle this; he wanted to cum, but wasn't quite there yet. He wanted to beg Itachi for release, but what more could Itachi really do?

Then Naruto found out.

Itachi's middle finger probed deeper and touched something Naruto didn't even know existed. He saw stars as pleasure exploded within him. In retrospect, Naruto was surprised he didn't cum immediately. Itachi teased that sensitive bundle of nerves a little, making Naruto writhe and buck into his mouth. He deemed Naruto ready.

Naruto felt empty and abandoned when Itachi's mouth and fingers left him. Itachi rearranged himself between Naruto's legs and pressed the head of his lubed cock to his virgin entrance. He stroked Naruto's thigh as he looked at Naruto's face. Naruto opened his eyes and they locked with Itachi's. They were soft and reassuring even as they shone with lust.

Itachi lifted Naruto's left knee to give him a better angle and pushed. Naruto's body gave a little, but resisted the entire head.

"Relax," Itachi cooed.

Naruto tried to obey and Itachi pressed in again. The head went in and was swallowed as if Naruto were sucking him in. Fuck, it felt so good to be inside someone again. Kisame had been gracious about letting Itachi fuck him. If he weren't concentrating on the feeling of Naruto's tight body around his cock Itachi would have smiled at the memory of Kisame complaining of pain when he first entered him even after Kisame had torn Itachi apart not too long before that.

Itachi pressed in slowly, letting his slight weight drive him in as he leaned in little by little. Itachi braced himself with a hand next to Naruto's shoulder as he bottomed out. He was fully seated in his beautiful, blond lover. He'd shut his eyes, but now he opened them and looked down at Naruto's face again. It was squinshed up, though not in pain.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, his voice coming out weak and breathless.

"Feels so strange."

Itachi smiled. "Yeah, it does. It'll feel really good in a minute. Let me know when you want me to move."

Naruto only waited a few seconds before saying, "Now."

Itachi dragged his erection out to the head and then slowly pressed back in. He kept up this slow pace until Naruto seemed to relax even more. Itachi sped up and started angling around to find his prostate again. Naruto cried out. Score.

Itachi picked up speed once again and battered that spot relentlessly. Naruto rocked to get more of that feeling. He was grunting with every thrust and Itachi also lost control over his voice, grunting when Naruto's body tightened around him. Naruto reached out and put his hands in Itachi's hair, just wanting to feel him. They were both getting close. Itachi refused to cum before Naruto and he redoubled his efforts. Naruto whined, so close to orgasm it was painful.

"Naruto," Itachi cooed his name. That did it; Naruto was sent over the precipice. His hips bucked up and his back bowed as he let out a cry which was a horribly distorted attempt at Itachi's name. Itachi's cock was wrung of its cum with the violence of Naruto's orgasm. Naruto settled down limply into Itachi's mattress, pulling his body off Itachi's cock. Itachi settled down on top of him and kissed him. Naruto responded and they kissed lazily and sloppily.

Itachi pulled away and licked up Naruto's cum from his chest and abdomen. "Hmmm, taste a little like ramen."

"Huh?"

Itachi licked up all he could, moved over Naruto and kissed him again, passing the small load of cum into his mouth.

"It does kinda."

Itachi smiled and moved his hips over Naruto's, rubbing their erections together. They were both mostly hard and Itachi reentered him. This time he just rocked his hips to gently fuck him as he lay on Naruto and kissed him. Itachi snaked his arms around Naruto's head and waist. Naruto kept one hand in Itachi's hair and the other on his back. After they ran out of breath, Itachi sucked on Naruto's neck, marking him. They made love slowly, once again Itachi holding his orgasm back until Naruto cam first.

Itachi slid out and off Naruto and pulled him into a spooning position. He kissed the golden hair. "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too."

Itachi snuggled in closer and fell asleep.

TBC


	4. Doubts

DarkAngelJudas: *joins you in the Snoopy dance* Yes, I enjoyed writing that. I just loved the idea of Itachi having to throw things at the wall and it was all the inspiration I needed. I also loved the idea of Itachi and Kisame having this kind of relationship and Kisame being hung like a horse. There's a picture that's been flouting around the internet of Kisame and Itachi and you can see Kisame's cock through Itachi's skin it's so big. That was the inspiration for that. Looked for it on the net just now and couldn't find it. Luckily, it's on my hard drive. Lucky me! Anyway, I have a lot of affection for this story.  
acetwolf94: ^_^  
Nazrita: I'm so glad!  
ReaperninHiro: That makes me happy. As much as I love hearing that people enjoy my work, praise about the art of writing warms my heart. I wish I could use my way with words to thank you for that kind of review.  
DevilsDarkKitsune: Fire and water, oil and water . . . that difference—which makes them an interesting couple—comes into play a lot in this chapter.

I want to note that this story sort of replaces everything that happened in the manga after the battle between the brothers. So Naruto did not train with Bee or fight Pein and go Kyuubi on his ass.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Naruto bolted up while Itachi just rolled onto his back not wanting to wake up. But he was forced to when Naruto pressed back against him in a futile attempt to get further away from the door. Itachi pushed Naruto away and sat up. He looked at the door to see a very shocked little brother and an amused silver haired Jounin behind him—though all he really saw was someone Sasuke's height and build with black hair and someone Kakashi's height and build with a brush of silver hair, no longer able to recognize faces at anything closer than a foot.

"What time is it, Otouto?" Itachi asked groggily.

"What the fuck are you two doing in bed together?" Sasuke demanded.

"We _were_ sleeping," Itachi growled.

"I think it's pretty obvious what they were doing, 'uke," Kakashi said.

Sasuke entered the room, too shocked to admonish Kakashi for the use of his TMI nickname. Sasuke reached out to grab Naruto by the hair. Itachi was fast, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Otouto," he growled, "I love you, more than my soul, and I'm eternally grateful for your forgiveness and bringing me home, but you really don't understand when you are terribly unwelcome. Don't you dare touch my boyfriend or we'll see whose Susanoo is the most powerful."

Naruto had shrunk back against the headboard and was staring at Itachi with wide eyes. Sasuke was in utter shock. Kakashi stood in the doorway wondering if this was going to delay breakfast.

Impatient with the immobile Uchiha, Kakashi came up and put an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him away; Itachi released his grip as he Sasuke was pulled away.

"Let's leave the love birds alone and have breakfast," Kakashi said.

That brought Sasuke back to himself. "Do you only ever think with your stomach?"

"No, usually with something lower." Kakashi shut the door.

Itachi kissed Naruto and pulled him back down. "Go back to sleep." Itachi was out in a second, his arms still around Naruto. With an amused huff, Naruto fell back to sleep too, confidant that Itachi could and would protect him from a protective, possessive, wrathful little brother.

xxxxx

But Itachi couldn't be with him all the time.

Kakashi had dragged Sasuke out of the house, so Naruto and Itachi were alone when Naruto woke up later that morning.

It felt so good to wake up with someone's arms around him. But the good feeling wore off quickly. Itachi was clutching him tightly and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Itachi really loved him or just wanted someone, anyone. He couldn't know who he was holding when he was asleep. Naruto was starting to regret this whole thing. He wanted to get away to his own apartment and away from Itachi; he'd forget his doubts if he stayed with Itachi and he wanted to think clearly.

Naruto tried to pull out of Itachi's arms; Itachi just clung to him tighter. He groaned and nuzzled his face into Naruto's back.

But then again, what if Naruto was just being insecure? What if Itachi really did love him? Then Naruto remembered Sasuke's reaction to finding them together. He was screwed; Sasuke was going to kill him. But anyone would react that way to finding their best friend in bed with their sibling.

Naruto tired again to ease his body from Itachi's grasp and Itachi finally gave up and turned over onto his back, releasing Naruto. Naruto tried to get out of bed without waking Itachi, but Itachi was a shinobi.

"Naruto?"

Naruto panicked and looked back at the sleepy Uchiha. He could tell Itachi couldn't see his expression since he didn't look concerned. Itachi's bad eyesight was a relief right now.

"I should get home and take a shower and change."

Itachi hummed in either agreement or understanding. Naruto finished dressing and fled.

xxxxx

Naruto did go home, shower, and dress in fresh clothes. He decided there was only one thing to do: go talk to Iruka.

However, on his way to Iruka's apartment . . .

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto cringed and stopped on a rooftop. Sasuke landed nearby, enraged.

Naruto backed up, losing his footing and falling backward, frightened by Sasuke's furious eyes. He covered his own eyes. "You're not supposed to use your Sharingan!"

"I don't need it to gut you," Sasuke growled.

Just then a silvered haired Jounin swooped in to grab Sasuke around the waist again and cover his eyes with his other hand. "You are just like a falcon, you know that?" Kakashi said in his normal disinterest voice. "I should get you a hood that covers your eyes to calm you the fuck down."

"He's fucking my brother!" Sasuke argued.

"Actually, from the looks of things, I'd say he was being fucked _by_ your brother." Sasuke struggled in Kakashi's arms. "Come, bird, come; let's go home to big brother Itachi. You should talk to your brother before you try to kill his lover."

Kakashi held Sasuke tightly as he leaped away. Naruto lay on the roof for a minute, more adrenaline pumping through his system at his near escape than when he was having sex with Itachi.

xxxxx

Sasuke wiggled out of Kakashi's grasp and Kakashi landed to let him go. They walked the rest of the way back to the house.

Itachi was freshly washed and lounging on the sofa when the other pair of lovers returned. He totally did look like a man who had just gotten laid for the first time in weeks: content and at peace with the world. Actually, Sasuke thought he looked like a sleepy cat stretching on its back. He couldn't be mad seeing his beloved brother looking so comfortable. Kakashi disappeared into the kitchen to leave the brothers alone.

Sasuke sat down near his brother. "I'm sort of sorry for this morning."

"Yeah, I was a little out of line as well."

"Do you really . . . love him?"

"I do."

"Why?" Sasuke couldn't keep the insult toward Naruto out of his voice.

"I can't explain it. Why do you love Kakashi?"

Kakashi leaned back to hear better, but neither of the brothers noticed—or cared.

"I can't explain it either." Sasuke stopped and seriously gave it thought. "I guess . . . he's always been supportive and understood me. To an extent. It wasn't so much his looks since I never saw his face until after I admitted I loved him. Though I have to say everything I saw before that I liked. I feel I can talk to him and I feel safe and loved when I'm with him. I can't really put it into words."

"I enjoy Naruto's company and I do find him attractive. I don't know, I just love him. I feel good around him."

"But you deserve someone much more sophisticated and intelligent and beautiful. Naruto's a great guy, a loyal friend and all, but to spend the rest of your life with him? I love you so much, Aniki, I just want you to be sure and be happy. Naruto's . . . Who else have you been around? I don't want you to attach yourself to the first person you like. I would think Neji or Shikamaru, they're both much more sedate. You're not outgoing or energetic. Naruto's a whirling ball of sunshine! He seems like a partier, you're not. Can you really live around someone as energetic, loud, and outgoing? He has tons of friends."

Itachi took a little offense at first, on his behalf and Naruto's, but then Sasuke started making some sense. He couldn't even throw Sasuke's words back at him because Kakashi did share Sasuke's temperament and lack of a large number of friends. He did start thinking about living with Naruto and he had to doubt himself: could he suffer through being around a crowd of younger shinobi?

Sasuke saw Itachi's expression fall and felt guilty for taking the wind out of his sails. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you. I . . . Naruto's not the person I would have thought you'd want. Don't listen to me, do what makes you happy."

"I admit I didn't really think about how his personality and life would affect mine." Itachi sighed. "I'll think about it."

"I'm sorry for making you doubt him. I want you to be happy."

"I know."

"Thank you for not objecting to Kakashi. You could have because of the age difference."

"No, I know that your personalities match and I can understand the affection that must be between you. It's really the maturity level that concerns me. You're just as—if not more—mature as Kakashi. You've just reminded me about Naruto's level of maturity and I'm now worried about the people I'll probably have to be around."

"Does he love you?"

Itachi sighed again. "He panicked when I made my feelings known, that's why he was avoiding me. But I think he does. He said he does."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh. "I hope he does." He came over to crouch and kissed Itachi's forehead then rested his forehead against Itachi's. "I don't want him to break your heart."

Itachi smiled weakly. "I'm used to it."

xxxxx

Naruto finally made it to Iruka's and told him about his budding relationship with the elder Uchiha.

"Whoa," Iruka said. "That's unexpected."

"Tell me about it."

"Sasuke's reaction, however, isn't. That seems very Sasuke-like."

"I'm worried that Itachi's desperate, you know. Sasuke said that only Shikamaru, Neji and me go to see Itachi. He's nearly blind too. What can he see in me? He's older, more mature, smarter, gorgeous . . . perfect. I'm just a loud-mouthed loser."

"Don't put yourself down," Iruka admonished. "But you are right about Itachi. He's very refined. I can't image him being attracted to anyone not as . . . quiet as he is."

"When they switch eyes and Itachi can see again, he'll realize he's made a mistake."

"I don't think so; you are an attractive man."

"But not as good looking as him."

"Itachi is one of the most beautiful people in the world, but that doesn't really affect who he thinks is attractive."

"He was around Kisame for . . . I don't know how long. Kisame was ugly. Anyone is better looking than that."

"I'm afraid I don't have any advice for you. Except to ask: do you really love Itachi?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I really enjoyed last night and he's gorgeous. I like spending time with him. I don't know."

"That's something you really need to figure out. You owe it to Itachi as well as yourself."

xxxxx

Kakashi gave the brothers space, staying in the kitchen cleaning up and then leaning against the counter and reading his ever-present book until Sasuke came to him.

"Well?" Kakashi put away his book.

"I made Itachi doubt his feelings and now I feel like shit." He came up and put his arms around Kakashi, leaning his head against Kakashi's chest. He'd diminished in height because of his sudden depression. He straightened sensing strong chakra approach. A masked ANBU appeared at the window.

"Uchiha-san, we could use your help on a mission."

"My eye-sight is deteriorating; I'm not allowed to go on missions for a while. I would if I could."

"Understood. Good luck with the surgery, Uchiha-san."

"Thank you."

"Hatake-sempai," the ANBU acknowledged him before jumping away.

"Next week," Sasuke mused. His eyebrows went up. "Is Itachi just desperate to have someone around like you will be for me?"

"You're brother isn't that short-sighted. So to speak. He's always planned a hundred steps ahead, years ahead; I don't think he'd change his thinking with his love life. First love though . . ." His one visible eye looked at Sasuke with palpable affection.

"Am I really your first love, or are you just refereeing to my first love?"

"I've had lovers, but I've never been in love before. And I was actually just refereeing to Itachi and Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke grumbled. "He was in love with Sakura; this isn't his first love."

"Isn't it?"

"Are you just going to gossip all day or are you going to make lunch?" Itachi called from what the lovers hoped was out of normal earshot. After they stood in mortified silence for a few seconds, Itachi added, "No, I can't hear what you're saying. Just make lunch; I never ate breakfast."

xxxxx

Naruto had been thinking about what he really felt for Itachi and he couldn't say anything definite. He decided to go see Itachi again and risk seeing Sasuke. It was late afternoon and Sasuke didn't seem to be around, but Itachi's chakra was inviting before the Uchiha even knew he was there.

Itachi beamed at him when Itachi opened the door.

"I'm glad my brother didn't murder you."

"Yeah. He tried, but Kakashi stopped him."

"Come in; they've gone out."

Itachi was so happy to see his new lover when he opened the door that he forgot his new misgivings. They came back to him as Naruto walked past him. He wanted them gone. _Let me have a few moments of happiness in my life,_ he pleaded to no one in particular.

"Want to go out? I haven't eaten yet," Itachi said with convincing false cheer. "Sasuke told me about this small, romantic place Kakashi took him to."

Seeing Itachi cheerful was enough to make Naruto's heart swell. Yeah, he loved Itachi. He could live on those smiles. He couldn't stop himself from hugging Itachi. Itachi was surprised, but hugged him back. Yeah, just for a little while let him forget his misgivings and enjoy his little ball of sunshine. It was so strange that they were like this now after their history, but Itachi never did physically assault Naruto come to think of it. Itachi smiled at that fact.

"I do love you, Itachi. Let's go. Although, I don't have a lot of money."

"I do." He nuzzled Naruto's hair. He loved holding the blond in his arms. He let go and grabbed his cloak.

After dinner, Naruto again escorted Itachi home. Itachi stopped when he realized Sasuke was home.

"Probably shouldn't give Sasuke a reason to freak out. Listen, I want you to know I'm okay if you want to hide our relationship. I don't like being the center of attention or having people gossip about my life, but I also do love you. Hide it, flaunt it, it's up to you."

"Yeah, thanks. I really don't know how to tell anyone about it."

Itachi kissed him. "I would like to meet your friends though; they don't have to know about our relationship if you don't want them to."

"Maybe we can have a party!"

Itachi inwardly cringed. "If you like. What would we be celebrating?"

Naruto pouted and looked pensive trying to think of a reason. It warmed Itachi's heart, but he was concerned about what Sasuke had said. Could he be comfortable in Naruto's world? Some of that sadness made it into his eyes and Naruto noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I should get home before Sasuke worries and hunts us down. Think about that party. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Naruto may have been dense, but he understood that something was wrong. He went home.

Itachi entered the house he shared with his brother to find said little brother waiting up on the sofa. Alone.

"I thought you couldn't stand to be separated from Kakashi for five minutes," Itachi deadpanned and leaned back against the door.

"We didn't want to annoy you again. We can spend one night apart. Are you okay?"

"Just tired, Otouto. I feel so old."

"You were with Naruto?"

"Yeah. Honestly, he seems more mature all of a sudden. I think he's more comfortable with the idea of us being together now." Itachi pushed off the door and came to sit on the sofa. Sasuke had curled his legs under himself when he sat up at Itachi's entrance. "I want to meet his friends, see what I'm in for, and he suggested a party. That depresses me. Then again, I've never been to a party. I'd rather just drink tea in a quiet corner."

"Well, we're all too young to drink, so it shouldn't be too wild. I'll be there—invited or not—so at least you can hang out with me."

"You won't be face sucking with Kakashi?"

"I don't think anyone knows about us yet."

"Well, Naruto does."

"Can't help that. I really don't care what people think, I just don't think I have to tell anyone but you."

"I feel the same way."

"Why didn't you tell me before I found you in bed together?"

"I wasn't sure until that night if we were going to be a couple or not. We also feared what you would do or say."

"I did overreact."

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to come closer and Sasuke did, expecting to have to dodge a finger to the forehead, but Itachi just pulled him into his lap and held him back to front.

"You'll always be my baby brother, but you're so much heavier. I remember holding you as a newborn."

"Aniki," Sasuke whined.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back in my life."

"I think I do; I'm just as happy."

Itachi kissed his temple. "I'm going to bed. Is Kakashi still going on missions?"

"No. The Hokage wants to make sure he's around to look after us."

Itachi rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "How bad is your eyesight?"

"I can't read and I have . . . spells, a few seconds of near blindness that make me dizzy, headaches."

"Everything's blotches of color. I can't see in dim light at all anymore."

"Just a few more days."

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Worrying won't do us any good. Goodnight."

Sasuke stood and hugged Itachi when he stood up. "Goodnight." Itachi was half way to his room when Sasuke said, "'tachi, I kind of miss sleeping in my Aniki's bed, you know."

Itachi smiled. "As long as you don't snore, Otouto."

They were both scared and it was nice to chastely cuddle up with each other like they used to when they were kids.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of sex or Kisame ruminations. Both are coming up in the next chapter. ^_^


End file.
